Stradivarius Murder
by 1412phantomthief
Summary: Kim Namjoon, seorang detektif ternama kebanggaan Korea Selatan diminta untuk memecahkan kasus sulit yang terjadi di London. NamGi slight! KookGa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Kim Namjoon**

 **[ Sidang ICPO, London, 2017 ]**

"Pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini tentu meresahkan seluruh warga London. Kita harus segera menindak lanjuti dengan tegas."

"Jangan asal bicara! Kode yang tertinggal di lokasi kejadian saja belum sanggup kita pecahkan. Bagaimana ingin menindak lanjuti?!"

"Bersikap sopanlah! Petinggi FBI sedang bicara!"

"Apa? FBI? Pft- FBI sama sekali tak berguna. Buktinya mereka sama saja dengan kita, tak bisa memecahkan kodenya."

"KURANG AJAR!"

Melihat kegaduhan yang terjadi di ruang sidang ICPO hari ini, seorang pria tua berdarah Asia pun menghela nafasnya.

Sungguh lelah ia menyaksikan perdebatan yang tak ada ujungnya ini. Kasus belum selesai, tapi para manusia itu sudah membuat masalah baru saja.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ekhem. Permisi-" Sapanya seraya mengangkat tangan, membuat seluruh perhatian terfokus padanya. Kembali pria itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Nama saya Bang Sihyuk, wakil dari NIS, Korea Selatan. Saya ingin mengajukan seseorang untuk ikut serta dalam penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan beruntun ini. Saya akan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya."

Sang pimpinan sidang pun menatap Bang Sihyuk dengan tatapan tertarik. Ia mengangkat dagunya.

"Siapa dia?"

Tanpa keraguan, Bang Sihyuk membalas tatapan sang pimpinan dengan tegas.

"Kim Namjoon. Detektif kebanggaan negara saya. Saya yakin anda pernah mendengar namanya."

Sontak ruang sidang pun kembali gaduh dengan bisikan-bisikan penuh keterkejutan dari para anggota sidang.

"Kim Namjoon?"

"Kim Namjoon yang itu? Yang katanya tak pernah gagal dalam memecahkan kasus tak peduli bagaimanapun sulitnya?"

"Ah-! Si detektif jenius itu?!"

"Kupikir Kim Namjoon hanyalah tokoh fiksi... Ternyata dia sungguh ada..."

Sang pimpinan sidang menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jika Sihyuk sudah mengirim Kim Namjoon dalam suatu kasus, itu berarti kasus tersebut adalah kasus yang benar-benar berat.

"Katakan apa alasanmu mengirim detektif Kim Namjoon untuk kasus ini."

Bang Sihyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Saya rasa kasus ini harus secepatnya ditangani, mengingat kasus ini sudah termasuk kasus besar. Dan Kim Namjoon telah membuktikan kejeniusannya di setiap kasus sulit yang berhasil ia pecahkan. Saya mohon, ikut sertakan dia." Jawab Sihyuk disertai dengan bungkukkan sopan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Pengajuan dari Bang Sihyuk pun diterima oleh sang pimpinan sidang ICPO, menandakan bahwa Kim Namjoon resmi terlibat dalam penyelidikan kasus beruntun ini juga berakhirnya sidang ICPO hari ini.

.

.

.

 **[ Seoul, South Korea ]**

Suasana riuh menghiasi salah satu restoran _Seolleongtang_ tertua di Seoul, tepatnya di meja bernomor 11. Meja yang didominasi kaum adam itu sungguhlah ramai, membuat sang pemilik restoran tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey hey, agen Jung! Segera lah mencari kekasih! Lubang hidungmu akan semakin besar jika terus-terusan hidup sendiri!" Ucap salah seorang pemuda dengan senyum kotak, Kim Taehyung.

"Hey! Apa hubungannya dengan lubang hidung? Aish- pantas saja kau tak pernah naik jabatan. Otakmu saja idiot begitu!" Maki seseorang yang tadi dipanggilnya agen Jung, menghasilkan tawa keluar dari seorang pemuda tampan berlesung pipit.

Ya, kau tahu siapa dia.

"YA! APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN TIDAK NAIK JABATAN?!" Teriak Taehyung. "Lagipula apa salahnya menjadi polisi lalu lintas-"

"ITU MASIH BERHUBUNGAN!" agen Jung balas berteriak.

Sang pemuda berlesung pipit menghela nafasnya berat.

"Hey. Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! Memalukan saja." Ucap pemuda itu diiringi kekehan pelan dari mulutnya. Selalu seperti ini. Jika kedua makhluk dihadapannya ini dipertemukan, pasti akan terjadi keributan besar. Sontak Taehyung juga agen Jung menutup rapat mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian _Seolleongtang_ pesanan mereka sudah tersaji di meja. Segera mereka bertiga menyantap _Seolleongtang_ dengan lahap, hingga akhirnya agen Jung membuka mulutnya.

"Namjoon-ah. Kau sendiri sampai sekarang belum menemukan pengganti Min Yoongi, bukan?" Pertanyaan agen Jung sontak membuat raut wajah Namjoon berubah suram.

Min Yoongi. Orang itu adalah mantan kekasih Namjoon. Ah- bahkan hubungan mereka lebih dari sepasang kekasih. Namjoon dan Yoongi sempat bertunangan beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Namjoon dan memilih untuk pergi ke Inggris tanpa alasan yang pasti. Namjoon tersenyum tatkala wajah manis Yoongi kembali terbayang dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Dia cinta pertamaku, Hoseok hyung."

Taehyung meneguk segelas air di sampingnya sebelum bicara, "Tak baik terus mengenang seseorang yang bahkan tak mengingatmu sama sekali. Itu tak adil, Namjoon hyung. Betul 'kan, agen Jung?"

"Jangan terus memanggilku agen Jung, Taehyung idiot. Kita sedang diluar tugas." Kata-kata Hoseok hanya dibalas cengiran dari seorang Taehyung. "Tapi, ucapan Taehyung ada benarnya. Kau tak bisa terus seperti ini Namjoon." Lanjut Hoseok diiringi dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas di sela-sela suaranya. Namjoon mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, hyung."

.

.

.

Kini tiga pemuda tampan itu tengah berjalan sambil memakan sosis panggang di salah satu distrik pusat perbelanjaan Seoul, Myeongdong. Mereka terus berbincang antara satu hal dengan hal lainnya, hingga sebuah getaran pada handphone salah satu dari mereka menyela pembicaraan mereka yang cenderung ramai dan penuh tawa.

Namjoon menatap kedua rekannya alih-alih mengangkat telepon, membuat Taehyung maupun Hoseok menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa?"

"... Aku tidak tahu. Ini nomor tidak dikenal. Bahkan kode IDD nya berasal dari Inggris."

Sontak Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"INGGRIS?! MUNGKIN ITU YOONGI! Waaah.. Dia pasti ingin mengajak rujuk denganmu lalu mengatakan 'Namjoon~ aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku mencintaimu Namjoon.. Kembalilah padaku, hiks." Ucap Taehyung dramatis yang dibalas dengan jitakan Hoseok di kepalanya.

"Hey diamlah bocah idiot! Namjoon, coba angkat dan beritahukan padaku apa yang dia bicarakan."

Namjoon mengangguk. Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"... Hello?"

 _"Permisi. Apa ini Kim Namjoon?"_

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di seberang teleponnya.

 _'_ Orang Korea? Tapi ini bukan Yoongi. Lantas, siapa?' Batinnya heran.

"N-ne. Ini saya, Kim Namjoon. Anda siapa?"

 _"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri, detektif Kim. Saya Bang Sihyuk, petinggi NIS."_

Namjoon sontak membulatkan matanya; terkejut.

'Apa? NIS?!'

"Ah- ye Bang Sihyuk-nim. Ada apa?"

 _"Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, detektif Kim. Ada kasus sulit yang bahkan FBI pun tak dapat memecahkannya."_

"Ah- apakah kasus pembunuhan beruntun itu, Bang Sihyuk-nim?'

 _"Ya, anda benar. Saya mohon kesediaan anda untuk ikut serta dalam menangani kasus ini. Jika anda bersedia, silahkan datang ke kantor NIS dan saya akan memberikan data hasil penyelidikan pada anda."_

"Baik. Saya akan segera kesana. Dimohon untuk secepatnya mengirim _file_ itu, Bang Sihyuk-nim." Ucap Namjoon, sebagai akhir dari pembicaraan via telepon tersebut. Pemuda itu menatap kedua lekat kedua rekannya.

"Hey, bung! Selamat atas kasus barumu! Itu kasus yang benar-benar ingin kau pecahkan, bukan?" Ujar Hoseok senang sembari menepuk pelan pundak Namjoon, sementara Taehyung memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu dia dapat kasus baru sementara kau bahkan tak mengetahui apa pembicaraan mereka!" Protes Taehyung tak terima. Hoseok pun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau ini seorang polisi dan kau tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari kata-kata Namjoon tadi? Yah- kau memang polisi abal-abal, Taehyung."

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Hoseok sukses membuat Taehyung naik pitam. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam; hendak membentak Hoseok jika saja Namjoon tidak menyela niat pemuda itu.

"Kalian. Aku akan pergi ke kantor NIS sekarang. Sampai nanti." Ujar Namjoon dan dibalas dengan seruan kedua rekannya.

"Semangat Kim Namjoon!"

"Hidup detektif Kim!"

Pemuda berlesung pipit itu hanya menanggapi seruan mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Ah- betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki rekan yang baik.

 **[ London, Inggris ]**

"Anda sudah mengirim data penyelidikan ke Korea, _seonbaenim?_ "

"Belum. Aku berniat melakukan _video call_ dengannya, Seokjin."

Pemuda tampan bernama Seokjin itu menatap ragu atasannya, sebelum berkata, "Apa Kim Namjoon dapat dipercaya?" Bang Sihyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Dia... Cucu dari guruku. Tentu ia bisa dipercaya. Namjoon telah membuktikan kemampuannya, bukan? Kepolisian takkan bisa memecahkan kasus 'Teror Jeju' jika tak ada Namjoon."

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Seokjin!" Seru Bang Sihyuk tegas. "Apa kau takut jika ia mengenali siapa dirimu? Kau sendiri yang telah bersumpah bahwa kau tak akan melibatkan masalah pribadi setelah diterima di NIS."

Tentu saja Seokjin sama sekali tak melupakan sumpahnya. Bergabung dengan NIS adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Namun... Mengetahui bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Namjoon setelah sekian lama membuat pikirannya kalut.

Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan netranya sejenak sebelum membungkukan tubuhnya; tanda permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan saya, Bang Sihyuk-nim. Ini murni kesalahan saya."

Dan Bang Sihyuk hanya menatap Seokjin yang sedang membungkuk dengan tatapan sendu.

 **[ Kantor NIS, Seoul, Korea Selatan ]**

Namjoon kini tengah berada di depan gedung NIS. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memasuki gedung itu. Semakin banyak langkah yang diambilnya, semakin berpacu pula degup jantungnya dan semakin pula darahnya berdesir begitu dahsyat.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di _lobby_ utama kantor NIS. Seorang petugas wanita berparas ayu mendekatinya.

"Detektif Kim Namjoon... Benar?" Tanya petugas itu ramah.

"Ne. Saya Kim Namjoon. Ah- tujuan saya datang kemari atas perintah Tuan Bang Sihyuk." Jawab Namjoon tak kalah ramahnya.

"Ne~ saya sudah menerima titah untuk membawa anda ke ruang pribadi Tuan Bang. Silahkan ikut saya." Ucap wanita ayu itu seraya menuntun Namjoon ke sebuah ruangan. Namjoon terus mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru lorong di setiap langkah, membuat petugas wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kebiasaan seorang detektif, hm?" Tanya sang petugas membuat Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya; malu karena tertangkap basah.

Dan kini petugas itu mengajak Namjoon memasuki sebuah ruangan, yang diyakininya sebagai ruangan pribadi seorang pimpinan NIS, Bang Sihyuk. Ruangan itu ruangan yang besar, dengan sofa di tengah ruangan dan meja kerja yang menghadap sofa-sofa tersebu. Di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan pribadi itu dengan ruangan yang cukup gelap; hanya ada satu meja besar juga beberapa kursi beserta papan yang cukup besar dan sebuah proyektor.

'Ruang rapat rahasia, hm?' Batin sang pemuda tampan berlesung pipit.

Segera sang petugas wanita menyalakan proyektor yang menampilkan layar monitor di papan putih besar. Dan tak lama kemudian, wajah seorang Bang Sihyuk pun diperlihatkan melalui proyektor.

 _"Shinhye."_ Panggil Bang Sihyuk lewat layar. Petugas yang dipanggil Shinhye pun membungkukan tubuhnya; memberi hormat.

"Hormat, Bang Sihyuk-nim. Saya telah membawa detektif Kim Namjoon sesuai perintah."

 _"Kerja bagus. Kau bisa keluar sekarang."_

"Baik, Bang Sihyuk-nim." Shinhye tersenyum menatap Namjoon. "Saya tinggal dulu, Namjoon-ssi." Mendengar itu, Namjoon pun membungkukan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Shinhye-ssi."

Shinhye melangkahkan kakinya keluar, meninggalkan Namjoon sendiri yang kini sedang menghadap Sihyuk via video call. Sihyuk berdeham pelan.

 _"Ku ucapkan selamat datang di penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan beruntun ini, detektif Kim. Suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja sama dengan detektif jenius seperti anda."_

Mendengar itu, Namjoon kembali membungkukan tubuhnya. "Saya tidak pantas menerima pujian dari seorang pimpinan NIS." Terdengar gelak tawa seorang pria di seberang sana.

 _"Ah, anda pria yang menarik detektif Kim. Baiklah, saya tak ingin berbasa-basi. Silahkan lihat data-data penyelidikan selama ini."_

Segera foto-foto korban pembunuhan pun ditampilkan lewat layar, membuat Namjoon sontak mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ini..."

 _"Ya, benar. Ini adalah foto-foto korban yang ada di lokasi kejadian pada waktu itu. Total korbannya ada 6 orang hingga sekarang. Pembunuhan terakhir terjadi 3 hari yang lalu. Dan semuanya adalah pembunuhan di ruang tertutup."_

Namjoon memerhatikan setiap fotonya dengan seksama.

'Sang pembunuh bukanlah orang biasa... Ia memiliki otak yang jenius.' Batin Namjoon.

Korban pertama hingga korban kelima mati karena sayatan yang ada di urat nadi leher.

Sementara korban keenam...

Tunggu-

"Bang Sihyuk-nim, korban keenam ini...?"

 _"Ya, untuk korban terakhir tak ditemukan adanya sayatan pada urat nadi di leher. Hanya saja, kepalanya hancur akibat hantaman vas kristal yang cukup berat. Dilihat dari posisi jatuhnya, vas itu awalnya disimpan di atas lemari, tepat di atas kepala korban."_ Jelas Bang Sihyuk. Namjoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Jelas 'dia' ingin memperlihatkan bahwa 'dia' tak hanya membunuh dengan menyayat urat nadi di leher saja. Ini seperti menantang. Ada bukti lain yang tertinggal di lokasi kejadian?"

 _"Selain dengan keadaan tubuh korban yang terikat juga pecahan vas yang berserakan di sekitar korban dan keadaan kamar yang berantakan... Saat kami sampai di lokasi kejadian, terdengar sebuah musik klasik yang diputar keras dari sebuah radio yang diletakan di meja. Juga ada satu lembar partitur, seperti pada kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya."_ Jelas Bang Sihyuk seraya menampilkan partituritu di layar. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lagu ini... Ein Heldenleben milik Richard Strauss." Gumam Namjoon pelan. "Tunggu sebentar. Anda bilang korban tewas setelah kepalanya terbentur vas bukan? Karena ini adalah pembunuhan di ruang tertutup, kalian belum menemukan bagaimana vas itu dapat jatuh dengan sendirinya?" Tanya Namjoon.

 _"Ya, kami belum menemukannya. Selama ini kami berpikir bahwa vas itu jatuh karena angin. Tapi saat itu jendela bahkan ditutup rapat, membuat asumsi kami hancur begitu saja."_ Mendengar penjelasan Sihyuk, Namjoon menghela nafasnya.

"Getaran. Hal itu yang membuat vasnya jatuh."

 _"Getaran?"_

"Anda berkata bahwa di lokasi kejadian diputar lagu yang amat keras. Mungkin anda lupa, bahwa lagu merupakan bunyi. Dan bunyi berasal dari getaran yang akan menghasilkan getaran pula. Jika vas itu diletakan di ujung, maka dengan getaran yang dihasilkan bunyi akan cukup membuat vas itu jatuh dan akhirnya menghantam kepala korban."

Sejenak Namjoon menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sang pelaku kali ini adalah orang yang benar-benar mengerti hukum alam. Ia bukan orang sembarangan. Saya resmi ikut penyelidikan dan akan berangkat ke London besok. Mohon kerjasamanya."

 _"Baik, saya akan mempersiapkan kebutuhan penyelidikan untuk anda juga alamat dimana saya tinggal selama di London. Akan saya titipkan pada Shinhye."_ Ucap Sihyuk sebelum memutuskan jaringannya dengan Namjoon. Dan disana Sihyuk tengah tersenyum puas sembari memandang layar laptopnya yang kini gelap.

"Tak salah aku mengutus Namjoon. Ia pemuda yang berwawasan luas."

Sementara di kantor NIS, Namjoon tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat. Di wajahnya pun terbentuk seringai tipis yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan membuka kedokmu dan menangkapmu, iblis pencabut nyawa."

 **TBC**

 **[ A/N!**

 **NIS itu National Intelligence Service, lembaga intelijen yang bergerak di Korea Selatan.**

 **FBI, Federation Bureau of Investigation. FBI bisa bergerak di bagian intelijen juga. Tapi FBI cenderung dekat dengan kepolisian.**

 **Kalau sidang ICPO bisa disebut juga sidang Interpol. Biasanya Interpol turun kalau kasusnya udah masuk ke kasus rank S, kasus yang bener-bener susah. ICPO sendiri itu lembaga persatuan terbesar kedua setelah PBB.**

 **Karena saya bukan polisi dan detektif, kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau pemecahan kasus mohon maklumi ^.^ ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Beginning**

 **[ London, Inggris ]**

Seorang pemuda tampan berdarah Asia kini tengah memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub. Pasalnya, kini ia berada di _London Heathrow International Airport._ Dan ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di negara lain.

"Wah... Jadi ini yang namanya Inggris?" Gumamnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. "Kuharap kemampuan bahasaku dapat berguna."

Segera pemuda itu merogoh sakunya, meraih sebuah ponsel yang diterimanya dari petugas cantik bernama Shinhye kemarin dan menghubungi satu-satunya kontak disana, kontak atas nama Bang Sihyuk. Cukup lama ia menunggu Sihyuk untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Selamat siang." Sapanya begitu telepon diangkat. "Saya sudah sampai di bandara Heathrow."

 _"Ah, anda sudah berada di London? Kalau begitu, biar saya yang secara pribadi menjemput anda kesana."_ Ucap Bang Sihyuk lalu segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah datang?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan, Kim Seokjin. Bang Sihyuk pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hm."

Terlihat dengan jelas raut wajah Seokjin yang kini didominasi oleh ketakutan. Melihat hal itu Sihyuk pun menepuk bahu Seokjin pelan.

"Tak apa. Takkan terjadi apapun."

Seokjin tersenyum miris.

"... Ku harap begitu."

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu, Kim Namjoon, menatap layar ponselnya seraya menghela nafasnya. Bang Sihyuk terlalu terburu-buru. Ia bahkan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sebelum Namjoon memberitahu dimana tempat ia akan menunggu pria itu. "Terburu-buru adalah hal yang sangat fatal." Monolog Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengirim pesan pada Sihyuk mengenai lokasi yang akan ia gunakan untuk menunggu pria itu menjemputnya.

"Baiklah... Saatnya bekerja!" Gumamnya penuh semangat lalu melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju pintu utama bandara. Namun, seseorang menabrak tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya tersungkur ke belakang, dan hal itu terjadi sangat cepat sampai sebuah uluran tangan terpampang di depan kedua matanya.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Namjoon membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum dengan sopan.

"I'm alright, thank you."

Mendengar jawaban Namjoon, sang pemuda tampan yang baru saja menabraknya itu pun tersenyum kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Ah, be careful next time." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Namjoon bersama dengan kedua bodyguardnya. Namjoon menautkan kedua miliknya.

'Orang Asia? Pelafalannya sangat baik. Sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan.' Batinnya. "Yah, apa peduliku?" Gumamnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Tak memakan waktu begitu lama hingga akhirnya Namjoon berada dalam mobil milik Sihyuk. Dan selama di perjalanan menuju apartemen, tak henti-hentinya Namjoon berdecak kagum atas keindahan kota London yang tak terdapat di negara asalnya, Korea Selatan.

"Detektif Kim. Anda berangkat dari Incheon?" Tanya Bang Sihyuk, mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya." Sihyuk pun mengulum senyum.

"Sesampainya di apartemen saya, anda beristirahatlah setidaknya untuk satu jam atau dua jam. Setelah itu anda akan saya bawa menghadap petinggi Interpol dan bertemu dengan keluarga dari korban terakhir."

"Baik, Bang Sihyuk-ssi."

.

.

Sihyuk memarkirkan mobilnya di basement sebuah hotel tempat ia bernaung untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Setelahnya ia menuntun Namjoon menuju kamar yang ia sewa. Betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa ternyata kamar hotel tempat Sihyuk bernaung bukanlah kamar biasa, melainkan kamar yang benar-benar mewah! Hampir saja ia menganga layaknya orang idiot jika suara Sihyuk tidak menyadarkan keterpanaannya.

"Tenang saja. Saya tak membayar sepeserpun untuk kamar ini. Pemerintah yang membayarnya. Tentu saja ini semua harus dibayar dengan keberhasilan kasus. Karena itulah saya membutuhkan anda disini, detektif Kim." Ujar Sihyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Namjoon. "Saya akan bekerja keras, Bang Sihyuk-nim."

Bang Sihyuk pun tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan pundak tegas Namjoon kala seorang pria muda lainnya menghampiri Namjoon dan Sihyuk.

Namjoon merasakan sebuah perasaan rindu tatkala menatap wajah pria tersebut.

Rasanya seperti... entahlah. Deja vu? Deja vu akan hal apa? Namjoon pun tak mengerti.

"Seokjin." Panggil Sihyuk, membuat Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kim Seokjin."

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Nama Kim Seokjin... rasanya ia mengenal nama itu. Tapi dimana?

Sedetik kemudian Namjoon merubah ekspresinya lalu membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya sopan.

"Saya Kim Namjoon. Mohon kerjasamanya, Seokjin-ssi."

"Namjoon-ssi," Interupsi Sihyuk. "Silahkan duduk. Dan Seokjin, karena tamu kita sudah datang, mohon bereskan barang-barangnya lalu susun dengan rapi dalam lemari."

"Baik, Sihyuk-nim."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda cantik berkulit pucat tengah berdiri di lobby bandara Heathrow. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut imut. Berkali-kali kakinya ia hentakkan di atas lantai.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tak segera datang."

"Membunuh siapa?"

Sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggang kecil pemuda pucat itu, membuat kedua pipinya kini sedikit bersemu merah.

"J-jungkook..." Panggilnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang, Yoongi." Ujar Jungkook lembut seraya membalikkan tubuh mungil Yoongi, membuat tubuh itu menghadap dirinya. Segera ia tangkup wajah Yoongi lalu menyatukan kening mereka hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yoongi." Sedetik kemudian Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, merasakan kedua telapak tangan besar milik Jungkook pada tengkuknya.

"Aku juga... sangat merindukanmu, Jungkook..."

Namun tak disangka, lelehan bening suci pun turun dari kedua mata indah milik Yoongi, membuat kedua pipi pucatnya kini basah.

"J-jungkook... Jimin... Jimin, hiks-" Isaknya. Tanpa ragu Jungkook memeluk tubuh ringkih itu sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku karena tak ada disampingmu saat kematian Jimin..." Sesal Jungkook yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku... aku yang salah. Aku tak bisa menjaga Jimin dengan baik. Hiks-"

"Ssstt... sudahlah. Ini semua kecelakaan. Lagipula polisi pun belum menyimpulkan kebenaran kasusnya, bukan? Sudahlah. Ini semua bukan salahmu Yoongi."

"Ta-tapi-" Jungkook langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Yoongi. Pemuda cantik itu pun membulatkan kedua matanya lucu. Terlihat ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Ini semua bukan salahmu, dan kini aku sudah berada disampingmu. Aku takkan pergi kemanapun lagi."

Ucapan Jungkook menenangkan Yoongi. Kematian Jimin, membuat Yoongi dilanda perasaan bersalah. Kini Jungkooknya kembali. Pelindung dan sumber kebahagiaannya telah kembali.

Jungkook mengusak surai hitam milik Yoongi lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, ayo pulang? Kau bilang polisi akan datang nanti sore, kan?" Ajaknya sembari merangkul lembut pundak Yoongi dan berjalan menuju parkiran bandara.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Jika kau pikir Namjoon sedang tertidur, kau salah besar. Karena nyatanya, pria tampan berlesung pipit itu sedang memutar otaknya, mengingat kembali memori yang telah lama hilang.

Ia... Merasa tak asing dengan pria itu, Kim Seokjin.

Matanya bahkan suaranya, sungguhlah familiar...

Rasanya seperti ia sedang dipertemukan dengan seseorang dari masa lalu.

.

.

.

Seokjin memandang foto di tangannya sembari tersenyum getir di atap gedung. Sesekali terdengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut pria tampan itu, membuat atensi Sihyuk sepenuhnya teralih padanya.

Perlahan Sihyuk melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Seokjin dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Namun alih-alih menghentikan isakan Seokjin, hal itu malah semakin membuat tangis Seokjin menjadi.

"Hiks aku... Aku bertemu Namjoon... Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya... Dia semakin tampan dan bertambah tinggi... Aku... Aku... Hiks-"

"Seokjin..." Panggil Bang Sihyuk sembari memeluk Seokjin erat. "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kau sudah lihat bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kejam... Aku membiarkan dirinya tumbuh besar seorang diri di tempat kumuh, sementara aku hidup dibawah atap yang mewah... Aku meninggalkannya... Hiks-"

Mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir penuh milik Seokjin, Sihyuk pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menangis takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Jika kau begitu merasa bersalah, maka mulai saat ini perhatikan ia, tak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia tak dapat mengingatmu kembali."

Kata-kata Sihyuk terus bergema dalam benak Seokjin.

Memperhatikan sebagai penebus dosa...

Memperhatikan tanpa pamrih...

Ya, hanya itu yang dapat Seokjin lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

 **[ Seoul, Korea Selatan ]**

Hoseok tengah menatap anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola di sebuah lapangan dengan tatapan datar. Entahlah, sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Terlebih saat Taehyung mengatakan perihal seseorang, Kim Seokjin.

 **( 30 menit yang lalu )**

 _Taehyung berlari di sepanjang koridor tempat Hoseok latihan bela diri. Pria itu membuka pintu besar dihadapannya dengan kasar._

 _"JUNG HOSEOK!"_

 _Sontak atensi seluruh agen yang tengah berlatih diruangan pun tertuju pada Taehyung yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Hoseok menghela nafasnya._

 _"Hey bodoh. Kau pikir ini dimana?" Ujarnya seraya memukul kepala taehyung. "Ada apa?"_

 _"Na-namjoon..."_

 _"Namjoon? Ada apa? Tak ada yang terjadi dengan penerbangannya, 'kan?!" Tanya Hoseok diiringi dengan kekhawatiran di sela suaranya. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Bukan itu! Seokjin! Yang akan menjadi partner Namjoon di London adalah Seokjin!"_

 _Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya._

 _"SEOKJIN?! KIM SEOKJIN MAKSUDMU?!" Tanya Hoseok yang dibalas dengan anggukan Taehyung. Sedetik kemudian Hoseok memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut sakit._

 _"Kau... Dapat informasi ini darimana?"_

 _"Temanku Mark adalah bawahan Seokjin. Mark memberitahukan semuanya. Kurasa... Takkan lama bagi Namjoon untuk mengingat kembali memorinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sial!" Umpat Hoseok. Wajahnya kini memerah karena amarah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

'Namjoon... Kau akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?'

.

.

.

 **[ London, Inggris ]**

Seokjin kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang ditempat dirinya, Sihyuk dan Namjoon untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Langkahnya terhenti kala sebuah pintu sewarna mahoni terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Alih-alih segera masuk, Seokjin hanya menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatu hitam miliknya.

Tak sekali ataupun dua kali ia menghela berat nafasnya.

Haruskah ia membuka pintunya?

Sialan. Mengapa kegugupan ini sungguh menyelubungi dirinya?

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya pria tampan itu memantapkan pilihannya. Jari-jemarinya ia bawa ke sebuah benda berbentuk bulat di hadapannya; sebuah bel. Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Seokjin karena kini Namjoon telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ada apa? Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Namjoon disertai senyuman di wajah tampannya. Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Kita akan pergi sekarang. Sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap, Namjoon-ssi."

"Ah-" Namjoon menggigit bibirnya. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Ujarnya lalu kembali untuk mengambil mantel dan beberapa benda yang dia pikir akan membantu penyelidikan, meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri dengan debaran jantungnya tak dapat dibilang normal.

Seokjin mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

"Tenang Kim Seokjin... Takkan terjadi apapun... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, baik-baik saja..."

.

.

Kini mereka -Namjoon, Seokjin dan Sihyuk- tengah berada di dalam mobil dengan Seokjin sebagai pengemudinya, sementara Sihyuk sedang memberikan berkas yang berisi data korban pada Namjoon.

"Jadi... korban terakhir itu bernama Park Jimin, dan ia tewas di rumahnya sendiri?" Tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Ya." Jawab Sihyuk. "Jimin-ssi seorang pelajar SMA. Ia tinggal di London bersama dengan kakaknya tirinya juga tunangan sang kakak." Namjoon menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Orang tuanya?"

"Orang tuanya berada di Seoul. Kakaknya tinggal di London karena ia harus mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga."

Namjoon sedikit membuka bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah huruf, 'o'.

'Anak keluarga kaya, ya...' Batinnya malas.

"Siapa yang berada di rumah saat kematian Park Jimin?"

Terlihat Sihyuk sedang mengingat-ingat informasi yang dimilikinya. Lelaki tua itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Empat orang pelayan juga... tunangan sang kakak, ah- saya melupakan namanya, Namjoon-ssi. Maafkan saya."

Mobil yang dikendarai pun berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya kuno yang sangat besar. Namjoon segera turun dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Sihyuk maupun Seokjin. Namjoon melangkahkan kedua tungkainya, berjalan mendekat ke rumah besar tersebut.

Namjoon dibuat kagum oleh rumah di hadapannya.

Rumah itu memang bergaya kuno. Temboknya disusun dari bata -tanpa sentuhan cat sedikitpun-, terkecuali kusen dan bagian depan rumah yang di cat menggunakan warna putih memberikan kesan elegan, didukung dengan pepohonan di sekeliling rumah juga sebuah taman kecil di halaman rumah membuat rumah itu terlihat sangat asri juga indah.

"Sebenarnya sekaya apa pemilik rumah ini?" Gumam Namjoon pelan yang sialnya terdengar oleh gendang telinga Seokjin.

"Lebih kaya dari yang kau bayangkan." Jawabnya singkat kemudian berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Namjoon dengan seluruh 'keterpanaan'nya.

Gelak tawa yang berasal dari belakang Namjoon membuat pria itu kembali dari lamunannya. Segera Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sihyuk tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria tua asing dengan tubuh jangkung.

 _"Oh, I've bring him, sir."_ Ujar Sihyuk kala netranya menatap sosok Namjoon yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Namjoon-ssi, kemari." Perintah Sihyuk yang dengan langsung dituruti oleh Namjoon.

 _"Sir Phillipe, this is detective Kim Namjoon. And detective Kim, this is Phillipe from Interpol."_

Namjoon tersenyum ramah lalu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya.

 _"My name is Kim Namjoon. Glad to meet you, sir."_ Phillipe membalas senyuman Namjoon tak kalah ramah.

 _"I am Phillipe. Glad to meet you, too, detective."_

Sihyuk menepuk pundak Namjoon pelan. "Anda masuklah duluan. Saya pikir anda perlu berbincang dengan keluarga korban untuk membantu penyusunan deduksi anda nanti." Perintah Sihyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan hormat dari Namjoon.

"Baik, Sihyuk-nim."

Pria tampan berlesung pipit itu kini berjalan memasuki rumah besar di hadapannya. Bibirnya tak berhenti berdecak kagum di setiap langkahnya; mengagumi betapa mewahnya rumah ini. Sebuah tepukan halus pada pundaknya membuat Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita tua tengah menatapnya.

 _"Are you a police? Master Jeon asked me to bring you to his room. Officer Seokjin is in Master Jimin's room._ " Ujar wanita tua yang diyakini Namjoon sebagai salah satu pelayan itu ramah. _"Let me show you the way."_

Wanita tua itu menuntun Namjoon menuju ruangan tuan Jeon, begitulah yang dikatakannya. Namjoon sendiri tak tahu siapa tuan Jeon tersebut. Ah- lagipula tak sampai semenit lagi pun Namjoon akan mengenalnya.

Namjoon dan pelayan itu berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong, hingga sebuah suara dari alat musik gesek yakni biola menginterupsi pendengarannya.

 _"This voice..."_

Sang wanita tua terkekeh pelan.

 _"I think our master's fiancee is playing a violin, now. That's his hobby."_ Jelasnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan Namjoon.

 _"He's good. No, very good."_

Suara gesekan biola itu semakin dekat seiring dengan langkah yang diambil Namjoon, hingga akhirnya kedua netranya menangkap sosok yang tadi disebut sebagai 'tunangan tuan' sedang bermain biola dengan anggun.

Tunangan 'tuan' itu sungguhlah cantik. Tubuh mungil, kulit pucat dan wajah cantiknya...

Tunggu, wajah-

.

.

.

"Min... Min Yoongi?"

 **TBC**

 **[ A/N : Phillipe itu cuma nama ngasal doang ya, ga berarti nama petinggi interpol itu phillipe :') ya tapi ga tau sih kalo ternyata bener, berarti itu kebetulan .ga**

 **mulai sekarang aku bakal lampirin foto-foto juga biar liatnya ga bosen .yh**

 **chap 1 juga mau diedit lagi kok jadi ada fotonya :')**

 **yah, I hope kalian bakal enjoy sama cerita ngebosenin ini- hehehe ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Mental Breakdown**

"Min... Min Yoongi?"

Suara _barithon_ milik Namjoon berhasil menyita seluruh atensi Yoongi. Lekas Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Kau... Kim Namjoon?"

Kedua kaki Namjoon mendadak terasa lemas-tulang-tulangnya bagaikan meleleh. Sebelah tangannya bahkan ia tempelkan pada tembok yang berada tepat di sampingnya, menyangga tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

Kedua pupil tegasnya setia mengamati sosok mungil di hadapannya yang tengah menyimpan biola miliknya ke dalam lemari kaca. Dan seperti yang diduga, setelah itu Yoongi menarik langkah, menghampiri Namjoon dengan senyuman tipis pada paras manisnya.

"Apa kabar, Namjoon?" Tanya Yoongi sembari menatap Namjoon dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dan berhenti di wajahnya.

"Kau... semakin tampan saja. Sudah berapa lama setelah perpisahan kita, ya? Dua tahun?"

Namjoon meneguk _saliva_ -nya gugup.

"... Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?"

Suara Namjoon bergetar, dan Yoongi sadar akan hal itu. Namun pemuda pucat itu tetap memasang senyum tipisnya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk meminta maaf barang sedetik pun.

"Keadaanku baik, bahkan semakin membaik saat aku pindah ke London. Ah-ada perlu apa kau kemari? Menyelidiki kematian Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi yang dibalas dengan lenggutan Namjoon.

 _"I'm sorry, Master. But, Master Jeon asked me to bring detective Kim to his room, now."_ Interupsi sang pelayan yang sedari tadi Namjoon lupakan kehadirannya, membuat Yoongi menengok dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

 _"Oh-let me bring him~"_ Rajuknya manja. Sang pelayan menggeleng pelan.

 _"I can't, Master. Master Jeon asked me not you. Just have a seat. Or should I had the other to make a cup of tea for you?"_

 _"Nooo~ please, let me do that. I want to see Jungkookie's handsome face. Don't prohibit me, okay?"_ Bujuk Yoongi sekali lalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya; _aegyo._ Namjoon menatap Yoongi seraya mengulum sebuah senyuman penuh sesak.

'Sama sekali tak berubah.' Batinnya getir.

Sang pelayan tak dapat menahan tawanya begitu melihat _aegyo_ yang dikeluarkan Tuannya.

 _"Oh~ how cute my Master is... I know the reason why Master Jeon really addicted to you."_ Mendengar itu, Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedang merona merah. Mungkin pelayan itu tak tahu, namun... Namjoon tahu. Namjoon tahu segala kebiasaan Yoongi, apa yang pemuda manis itu suka bahkan benci. Dan Namjoon tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Yoongi yang tengah menahan rona pada wajahnya.

 _"Don't tease me! Let's go, Namjoon."_ Ujarnya kemudian menarik sebelah lengan Namjoon, membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya geli bagaikan dipenuhi oleh materi yang berterbangan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari _sandalwood_ , salah satu kayu termahal di dunia.

"Disinilah Jungkook. Ruangan di balik pintu ini adalah ruangan baca pribadinya. Jangan sesekali kau masuk tanpa seizinnya, atau dia akan marah besar." Ucap Yoongi lalu mendorong pintu itu pelan, membuat suara deritan khas pintu yang sudah tua.

"Jungkookie?" Panggilnya pelan kemudian melangkahkan kedua tungkainya memasuki ruangan tersebut yang diekori oleh Namjoon. Dan lagi-lagi, Namjoon dibuat menganga.

Sebuah perpustakaan di dalam rumah? Yang benar saja-! Hanya orang-orang kaya yang mempunyai ruangan baca pribadi di dalam rumah. Apalagi ruang baca yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Jeon ini... tak dapat dibilang sederhana.

'Sialan... sebenarnya ada berapa banyak fasilitas mewah di dalam rumah ini? Setelah halaman yang luas juga sebuah taman kecil dan pelayan yang banyak, sekarang perpustakaan?! Dasar orang kaya gila-' Ujar Namjoon dalam nuraninya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pekikan riang berhasil mengalihkan atensinya.

"JUNGKOOKIE~" Seru Yoongi sembari berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah terduduk membaca sebuah buku dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya kemudian memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Pemuda yang diyakini Namjoon sebagai Tuan Jeon, tunangan kekasih hatinya; Min Yoongi.

Pemuda itu mengangkat dagunya; berusaha menatap Yoongi. Segera dirinya menyimpan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke atas meja di sampingnya lalu balas memeluknya- membuat hati Namjoon berdenyut sakit.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanyanya tatkala netranya menangkap sesosok pemuda jangkung yang tengah berdiri menatap dirinya juga Yoongi. _"Ah-I think you're one of that officers. "_

Namjoon menatap pemuda itu tepat pada wajahnya.

Pemuda itu...

.

.

 _"Are you alright, sir?"_

 _"I'm alright, thank you."_

 _"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Ah, be careful next time."_

.

.

Pemuda yang menabrak dirinya tadi siang di bandara, 'kan-?

Jadi dialah tunangan Yoongi?

Sedetik kemudian Namjoon merubah garis wajahnya.

 _"Ah, yes. My name is Kim Namjoon. I'm a detective that trusted to solve Park Jimin's death case."_ Jelas Namjoon, membuat pemuda tampan berkacamata itu menganggukkan wajahnya selagi Yoongi sedang menyamankan dirinya dalam pangkuan pemuda tersebut.

Yoongi memandangi wajah tampan Namjoon.

Ia tahu bahwa tadi raut wajah Namjoon mengeras kala melihat dirinya tengah bermesraan dengan tunangannya; Jeon Jungkook.

Yoongi tak sebodoh yang kau kira.

 _"I see..."_ Gumam Jungkook. "Hyung, turunlah sebentar. Aku belum menyapa detektif Kim dengan benar." Cakap Jungkook yang dibalas dengan wajah masam Yoongi.

"Baiklah-" Balasnya lalu menuruti perkataan Jungkook. Jungkook pun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Namjoon dengan sebuah uluran tangan.

"Anda berkewarganegaraan Korea, bukan? Kalau begitu, mari kita berbicara dengan bahasa Korea saja. Nama saya Jeon Jungkook, pemilik rumah ini sekaligus kakak dari Park Jimin."

Namjoon membalas uluran tangan Jungkook.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Jeon Jungkook-ssi."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga. Semoga anda dapat mengungkap kasus kematian Jimin dengan baik, detektif Kim. Ah- jika anda perlu sesuatu, katakan kepada saya atau tunangan saya. Saya dengan senang hati akan membantu anda."

"Kalau begitu..." Ucap Namjoon; menggantung. "Mohon untuk membawa saya menuju ruangan dimana Park Jimin wafat, dan kumpulkan orang-orang yang berada di rumah pada saat kejadian. Saya butuh kronologis peristiwa secara lengkap."

Jungkook mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Baik."

.

.

.

Kini Namjoon tengah berada di ruangan tempat kejadian perkara bersama dengan Seokjin, Sihyuk, Phillipe, Jungkook dan orang-orang lainnya yang telah Jungkook panggil-tak terkecuali Min Yoongi.

Terlihat Namjoon tengah melangkahkan kakinya, mondar-mandir sembari kedua matanya menatap sebuah gambar yang dibuat dengan kapur berwarna putih; gambar yang memperlihatkan bagaimana posisi Jimin saat meninggal.

'Pecahan vas... lalu _cassette deck_ yang terletak di atas meja. Selebihnya hanya barang-barang yang dimiliki oleh pelajar pada umumnya.' batin Namjoon. Namjoon berdeham pelan.

 _"Is it right that the vase was on the cupboard?"_ Tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pecahan vas tersebut. Seorang pelayan berwajah manis mengangguk pelan.

 _"Yes, sir. I'm the one that put the vase on the cupboard last year."_ Ujarnya, menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya terdiam seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana _cassette deck_ diletakkan kemudian membuka isinya.

'Sebuah kaset berjudul _Ein Heldenleben_? Tunggu-bukankah...' Sedetik kemudian Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ssi. Apakah benda-benda yang berada di kamar ini sama sekali tidak disentuh setelah kematian Park Jimin?" Pertanyaan Namjoon dijawab dengan anggukan Seokjin.

"Tentu. Saya bisa memastikannya. Ada apa?"

"..." Namjoon terdiam sesaat hingga-

 _"I'll ask the alibi that you all have. All of the resident, step up and come closer to me."_

Seluruh penghuni rumah termasuk Jungkook menuruti perintah Namjoon. Sementara Seokjin, Sihyuk dan Phillipe hanya mengawasi dari belakang.

 _"Okay. Since Park Jimin was dead at 7 PM, I want you to introduce yourself and tell me what you were doing during the incident and before the incident. Detail, mention with time. Start from the left."_

Seorang pelayan yang berada di paling kiri meneguk air liurnya gugup kemudian menghela nafasnya. " _My name is Christina. At 6 until 7, I was cooked for the dinner with my mother, Agatha, the maid beside me._ "

 _"My name is Agatha. Same with Christina said earlier, I was cooked for the dinner with her. At that night, we were cooked Lancashire Hotpot. That was Master Jimin's request."_

" _I am Angela. At 6.30, I was in my room-took a bath._ " Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _"Are you have someone that can proof your alibi?"_ Tanya Namjoon, menyelidik sang pelayan bernama Angela. Sementara Angela tengah menggigit bibirnya, panik.

 _"I-I-"_

 _"She was took a bath together with me."_ Ujar seorang pelayan pria yang berada tepat di samping Angela, membuat seluruh mata menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, termasuk Angela.

 _"WHAT?! DAN! DID YOU HAVING SEX WITH OTHER WOMAN?! I'M YOUR WIFE!"_ Seru Agatha dipenuhi murka. Wajahnya kini memerah karena menahan emosi yang siap membludak.

 _"OKAY, I AM SORRY AGATHA! BUT I AND ANGELA HAVE AN AFFAIR SINCE TWO WEEKS AGO!"_

 _"YOU JERK! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT WE HAVE CHRISTINA?!"_

Namjoon memijit pelipisnya. Lelah mendengar perdebatan yang mendadak saja terjadi di hadapannya. Sebuah perempatan imajiner pun muncul diantara keningnya.

 _"JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO! YOU CAN TALK ABOUT THAT LATER. JUST DON'T MESS MY WORK. I BEG YOU!"_ Teriak Namjoon, yang berhasil meredam pertengkaran yang terjadi. Sementara Yoongi maupun Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut akan sikap Namjoon tadi.

'Dia... tak pernah bersikap begitu saat bersamaku.' Ucap Yoongi dalam hati. Seokjin pun hanya memandang Namjoon dengan ekspresi yang tak jauh beda dari Yoongi dan Jungkook. Namun tak lama kemudian, seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

'Tak pernah berubah, _that old habit._ '

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. _"Okay, next."_

 _"As you know, I'm Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook's fiancéé."_

 **DEG!**

Sakit... sakit sekali rasanya.

Bayangkan saja, kau menyukai-ah tidak. Kau mencintai seseorang. Kalian telah bersama, bahkan dalam beberapa hari lagi ia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Namun, hanya dengan satu kata, dirinya menghancurkan segala mimpi-mimpi yang perlahan dan diam-diam kau rajut sepenuh hati.

'Bosan'.

Itu yang dirinya katakan.

Sesepele itukah cinta bagi dirinya?

Dan sekarang, kau harus bertemu dengannya lagi disaat ia kini sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, orang yang jauh bahkan sangat jauh lebih baik darimu.

Dan kau dipaksa untuk sadar, bahwa kau dan orang yang menjadi pilihannya kini sangatlah berbeda.

Bagai bumi dan langit.

Bagai surga dan neraka.

Bagai malaikat dan iblis.

Lalu-

.

.

... apa yang akan kau lakukan?

.

.

 _"I was talking via telephone with Jungkookie."_ Ujar Yoongi menambahkan. Jungkook pun mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

 _"Yes, that's right. You can check it later."_

Terlihat Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sungguh, dirinya tak bisa fokus sekarang. Pikirannya terbagi dua. Antara kasus, dan Min Yoongi-nya. Ah-mungkin harus ia ralat. Min Yoongi bukan lagi miliknya, melainkan milik seorang pengusaha kaya raya, Jeon Jungkook.

Tidak. Dirinya harus profesional. Ia adalah detektif kebanggaan Korea Selatan, Kim Namjoon. Kasus tetaplah nomor satu.

Lelaki berlesung pipit itu menghela nafasnya.

"Seokjin-ssi. Bisakah anda mencari rekaman percakapan antara Yoongi-ssi dan Jungkook-ssi?"

"... baik, detektif Kim." Jawab Seokjin dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkir dan melesat pergi menjauhi rumah besar tersebut.

Namjoon mengedarkan kedua manik tegasnya menyusuri seluruh sudut di kamar milik Park Jimin dengan teliti. Sejenak ruangan tersebut dilanda keheningan; tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

'Sepertinya analisaku benar. Aku butuh pembuktian lebih lanjut.' Pikir Namjoon. "Bang Sihyuk-nim, bisakah anda membantu saya?"

Sontak Sihyuk menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Namjoon.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda lakukan?"

"Ya. Saya ingin menguji apakah teori saya benar atau tidak."

Kedua alis tebal Phillipe bertaut, tanda bahwa dirinya tengah kebingungan.

 _"What did he say?"_ Tanya Phillipe dengan pandangan heran. Sementara Sihyuk terus menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan bangga.

 _"He said that he wants to prove his theory. I can't be patient to see his action."_

 _"I see... Let me see how genius he is."_

Sontak terdengar sebuah teriakan protes yang berasal dari jajaran sebelah kiri, yakni Christina.

 _"THEORY?! WHAT KIND OF THEORY? I'M CERTAIN THAT WAS BECAUSE OF POLTERGEIST!"_

 _"CHRISTINA, SILENCE!"_ Tegur Jungkook tegas. _"Just hear and see detective Kim's theory. Detective Kim, do you need something to help you prove your theory?"_

Namjoon tersenyum menanggapi ajuan Jungkook.

 _"Sure. I need one vase. Ah-I prefer one that heavier."_

Jungkook mengangguk lalu berkata, _"Christina, please bring the vase that I keep in the storage."_

 _"Yes, Master."_ Balas Christina sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Sementara Yoongi menatap Namjoon yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tertarik.

'Aku penasaran dengan teorimu, Kim Namjoon. Buktikan, dan jangan mengecewakan diriku.' Ungkap Yoongi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Christina datang dengan membawa sebuah vas besar berbentuk bulat. Diberikannya vas itu pada Namjoon.

 _"Here you are, sir."_

Namjoon tersenyum pada Christina. _"Thank you."_

'Wah-vas ini cukup berat. Sangat cocok jika digunakan untuk menghantam kepala manusia.' Batin Namjoon.

 _"Okay, allow me to prove that was not because of 'poltergeist'."_ Ujar Namjoon kemudian meletakkan vas bulat itu di atas lemari, lebih tepatnya pada ujung lemari.

 _"Christina, this is where you put the vase before, right?"_ Tanya Namjoon, membuat Christina membulatkan kedua bola matanya; terkejut.

 _"Y-yes... you are right."_

 _'How can it be? He knows where I put it.'_ Tanya Christina penuh keheranan dalam hati. Yoongi menatap perubahan raut wajah Christina dengan serius.

'Raut wajah itu... Namjoon benar-benar dapat menebak dengan pasti dimana letak sebelumnya vas yang jatuh itu.'

 _"Okay then."_ Ucap Namjoon seraya tersenyum lebar hingga kedua lesung pipitnya tercetak dengan jelas.

 _"For this case, it doesn't need any trick. Just need a 'theory' only. The vase that looks like it almost fall from the top... there's a hand that push it over."_

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I said, there is an 'invisible hand' that can push the vase over."_

Penjelasan Namjoon semakin membuat dahi Jungkook berkerut. Sementara Yoongi tengah menyeringai dalam diam.

 _"The 'invisible hand' that killed Park Jimin is-"_

.

.

.

"Music."

 **TBC**

 **[ A/N : Annyeong, hehe :') aku balik dengan ff gaje ini(?) maaf kalo lama update, terkadang aku sibuk sama tugas sekolah dan tetek bengeknya, jadi cukup jarang waktu buat lanjutin ff. but please stay ya T.T**

 **btw aku mau nanya, buat percakapan inggrisnya mending ditulis sama translatenya apa ga usah? jawab ya :')**

 **udah gitu aja, makasih ~ please enjoy this -kindofweird- fanfic :'D ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Great Detective's Deduction**

Keheningan melanda sebuah ruangan dengan sepuluh orang didalamnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa kini sembilan pasang mata tengah serius menatap satu objek; yakni seorang manusia yang sedang menjelaskan analisanya.

"What? Music?" tanya salah seorang wanita yang cukup berkeriput, Agatha namanya.

"Don't making fun of us. How can music kills someone? You must be joking!" lanjut wanita itu diiringi tawa sinis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara sang objek perhatian itu hanya menatap Agatha dengan datar.

"During that time, the music that produce from Park Jimin's room... it's the hand that we couldn't see. It kills Park Jimin!"

Pusat perhatian itu, detektif Kim Namjoon, menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat seorang pria tua berdiri sembari tersenyum sopan.

"Bang Sihyuk-nim, mohon untuk memutar kaset yang ada di dalam cassette desk." pinta Namjoon yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sihyuk.

"Baik." jawab pria tua itu kemudian melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju tempat dimana cassette desk tersebut berada dan melaksanakan perintah yang Namjoon berikan padanya.

Lekas terdengar alunan nada-nada yang dihasilkan dari berbagai alat musik orkestra seperti biola, cello bahkan harpa yang menyatu dalam satu waktu.

Alunan nada-nada itu membentuk sebuah melodi yang indah; Ein Heldenleben.

"This song..." gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Yes, this is Ein Heldenleben, the 'music' that kills Park Jimin. Sihyuk-nim, tolong keraskan volumenya."

Kembali Bang Sihyuk memenuhi permintaan Namjoon. Segera lagu Ein Heldenleben karya Richard Strauss itu menyelubungi seisi rumah, tanpa ada satu sudut pun yang tak tersentuh.

Satu pasang mata yang sedari tadi tak henti memerhatikan vas yang ada di atas lemari mulai terbelalak. Sang empunya terkejut melihat pergerakan pada vas tersebut.

"The vase... it...!" serunya sembari melangkah mundur, membuat seluruh pasang mata mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba-

Vas itu melompat dari tempatnya dan hancur berkeping-keping kala mendarat di lantai.

"This..." gumam Jungkook dengan gemetar pada tubuhnya. Mulutnya menganga, kedua manik hitamnya pun terbuka lebar, sementara Christina tengah menjerit ketakutan.

"HOW DID THE VASE MOVED BY ITSELF?!" pekiknya; pucat pasi. Namjoon pun mengulum senyum.

"It's the vibration resonance!" jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"Vibration resonance?" tanya Jungkook.

"It's the situation that occur when an object meet with the right wave. It's the physic theory which often mistaken as ghost act. That time, it's a coincidence where the hole of the vase create a fiction with the 'Ein Heldenleben' undertone... then place a strong friction."

Sontak Phillipe berdeham pelan, mengalihkan seluruh atensi yang sedari tadi terpusat pada Namjoon menjadi terpusat padanya.

"I understand, young man. That physic experiment has been done... using the prong farmers... If we bring the prong farmers that reads near the other one, it will cause it to vibrate as well. The killer used this high school physic theory... in addition with 'Ein Heldenleben' as the trick."

Mendengar penuturan Phillipe, Namjoon pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"That's right." ujarnya seraya tersenyum bangga. Namun sesaat kemudian, dirinya tertunduk. Dahinya ia kerutkan; tanda ia sedang berpikir.

'Tapi... siapa pelakunya? Aku yakin bahwa sebelumnya Park Jimin diberi obat tidur lalu dibaringkan di lantai, dekat lemari. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, pelakunya adalah...' batin Namjoon lalu mengangkat dagunya-menatap Christina, Agatha, Angela, Dan, Yoongi juga Jungkook.

'Yoongi... pelaku pembunuhan beruntun ini-tak mungkin kau, bukan?'

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dimana Namjoon masih setia memandang bintang di antara kegelapan malam dengan asap yang mengepul berkat hembusan nafasnya.

Di tangannya terdapat beberapa lembar rekaman percakapan telepon antara Yoongi dan Jungkook yang diberikan Seokjin tadi.

Sungguh, hal itu membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Terdengar bunyi gesekan antara sepatu dan batu di belakang pria berlesung pipit itu, namun dihiraukannya. Sepertinya ia lebih tertarik bergulat dengan pemikirannya.

"Detective." sapa sebuah suara yang tegas dan penuh wibawa. Orang yang dipanggil detektif tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang pemilik suara tegas itu.

"Ah, Mr. Phillipe." sang pria berlesung pipit itu membalas sapaan yang baru saja ditujukan padanya. Phillipe pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"You did well." puji Phillipe, membuat warna merah mulai menjalari setiap inci wajah detektif asal Korea Selatan tersebut.

"Ah-no. You also did well, Mr. Phillipe." katanya kemudian tertawa ringan.

"I should recommend you to the FBI." kembali Phillipe berujar, namun kini diiringi tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Namjoon menggeleng pelan.

"No. I don't want it."

"I know you'll answer like that, detective. By the way, I want to ask you something."

Sejenak Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"What's that?"

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

"You know who's the murderer, don't you?"

Pertanyaan Phillipe sukses membuat jantung Namjoon berdegup kencang.

Pembunuhnya?

Tentu saja ia tahu dengan baik siapa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

Namun pertanyaannya...

Apa lidahnya mampu berucap jawabannya?

Namjoon terus terdiam, sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Phillipe. Hingga akhirnya desahan nafas keluar dari mulut sang detektif.

"I will talk to 'that person' first. I should find another proof. For the result... I'll tell you soon." ujar Namjoon lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kediaman milik Jeon Jungkook.

Udara di dalam rumah tentunya lebih bersahabat. Sedikit rasa penyesalan hinggap di benaknya. Mengapa ia tak diam di dalam rumah saja? Dan pemikiran itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum geli.

"Haah... sel-sel otakku selalu tak bekerja dengan baik jika itu berhubungan denganmu." gumam Namjoon.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Namjoon menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria mungil berkulit pucat tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Membuat fraksi aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Lemas, geli, rasa sakit dan bahagia-

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"M-Min Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon agak terbata. Yoongi tetap menatap Namjoon diiringi senyuman manisnya.

"Kau ingin minum Whiskey?"

Dan disinilah sepasang manusia yang pernah menjalin kasih bersama, di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan botol-botol bir dan duduk di atas kursi dengan sebotol Whiskey juga dua buah gelas arak dihadapan mereka.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Ilmu deduksimu memang luar biasa! Tak dapat diragukan lagi." puji Yoongi diiringi dengan tepukan pada telapak tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian raut wajah Yoongi tampak sendu, matanya pun turut sayu.

"Aku... selalu takut akan kemampuan deduksimu." akunya. "Dulu saat kita masih bersama, kau selalu tahu jika aku berbohong. Bahkan kau tahu setiap kegiatan yang kulakukan sebelumnya! Itu mengerikan."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan.

"Apa karena alasan itu... kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Namjoon, tanpa menatap Yoongi.

Bukan.

Bukan karena ia tak ingin.

Tetapi karena dirinya tak sanggup.

Kim Namjoon tak ingin kembali terjerat... dalam pesona luar biasa seorang Min Yoongi.

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti ruangan penuh minuman keras itu, membuat suasana tegang seketika.

"... bukan." tukas Yoongi. Terlihat sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya, dan Namjoon menyadari hal itu. Namun ia hanya diam, tak berniat untuk membuka suara.

"Bukan seperti itu." lanjut sang pemuda manis. "Salah satunya memang itu, tapi itu hanyalah 45% dari jawaban."

"Maksudmu, dugaanku salah?" tanya Namjoon. Kini ia sudah memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Ya dan tidak. Aku tak bisa memberitahunya. Lagipula itu tugasmu untuk mencari kebenaran."

Ucapan Yoongi seakan menyadarkan Namjoon.

Benar. Tujuannya kemari adalah untuk mengungkap kebenaran, bukan terjebak dalam masa lalu yang kelam.

Ia harus segera memperbincangkannya.

"Min Yoongi..." panggil Namjoon sembari menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tajam. Sementara orang yang ditatap hanya meminum Whiskeynya dengan gerakan elegan.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa? Katakanlah."

"Izinkan aku untuk menggeledah seluruh kamar di rumah ini, termasuk kamarmu." pinta Namjoon tegas, membuat Yoongi kini menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Apa kau mencurigaiku?"

"Yah—siapapun bisa menjadi pelakunya, tak terkecuali kau. Aku tak bisa menyingkirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada hanya karena kita pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan bersama."

Sekilas terlihat sebuah seringai di wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merubah raut wajahnya sembari bertepuk tangan dengan bangga.

"Sungguh, Kim Namjoon akan tetap menjadi Kim Namjoon dengan julukan detektif hebatnya. Kau memang profesional. Baiklah, aku mengizinkannya. Silahkan geledah sesuka hatimu sampai hasrat keingintahuanmu terpuaskan." ujar Yoongi, diiringi senyuman manis di paras mungilnya.

'Dia... terlihat sungguh percaya diri. Mengapa? Apa Yoongi bukan pembunuhnya? Tidak... aku yakin bahwa yang membunuh Park Jimin adalah Yoongi. Kalau begitu...' batin Namjoon sembari meminum Whiskey di hadapannya dan memandang Yoongi yang juga tengah meminum minumannya.

'Dia sangat yakin akan strategi yang digunakannya.'

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja lalu berdiri sembari merapikan kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Bolehkah aku menggeledah kamarmu malam ini?"

Kini disinilah Namjoon, di sebuah kamar yang terkesan mewah dan didominasi oleh warna gelap juga warna emasnya—kamar milik Min Yoongi, ditemani dengan rekannya Seokjin.

Seokjin mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Namjoon kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Apa yang ingin anda cari di kamar Tuan Min Yoongi? Jangan bilang bahwa anda..."

"Ya." ucap Namjoon, memotong perkataan Seokjin. "Saya menempatkannya di posisi tersangka. Ah—tolong untuk mencari sebuah botol obat, apapun. Dan tolong idenfikasi isinya."

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik."

Segera Namjoon dan Seokjin menggeledah isi kamar Yoongi, memeriksa setiap sudutnya dengan teliti. Tak ada satupun celah, tak ada satupun yang terlewat. Hingga sebuah botol berbentuk tabung dengan ukuran rata yang terbuat dari plastik elastis sukses menyita perhatian Namjoon.

"Ini..." Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon.

"Anda menemukan sesuatu, detektif Kim?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon pun membuka botol di genggamannya dan memperlihatkan isi botol tersebut kepada pria tampan di sampingnya.

Hasilnya nihil.

Isi botol itu kosong.

"Tak ada apapun..." gumam Seokjin. Namjoon pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa analisa saya salah? Tapi... dilihat dari sudut manapun, saya yakin bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Min Yoongi."

Perkataan Namjoon penuh dengan kekecewaan, dan Seokjin dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sontak Seokjin pun berinisiatif untuk menepuk bahu lebar Namjoon; memberi semangat pada pria jangkung berlesung pipit itu.

"Jangan menyerah. Jika memang benar Tuan Min Yoongilah pembunuhnya, ia pasti memakai trik lain. Sekarang, bawa saja dulu botol itu. Kita akan memikirkannya lagi nanti." usul Seokjin yang dibalas dengan anggukan Namjoon.

"Anda benar. Kalau begitu, ayo kita geledah ruangan lainnya." ujar Namjoon. Mereka pun segera keluar dari ruangan dan melanjutkan penyelidikan.

Hari sudah berganti, namun Namjoon maupun Seokjin belum menemukan bukti apapun. Mereka pun kini sudah berada di kamar hotel; tempat dimana mereka bernaung selama di London.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, dan Namjoon masih terjaga. Sepertinya ia mengidap insomnia dadakan karena begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, tak terhitung.

Tiba-tiba getaran yang berasal dari handphone miliknya sukses membuat otak pria tampan dengan lesung pipit itu berhenti sejenak. Segera ia mengambil handphonenya.

Ah, panggilan Kakao dari sahabatnya, ternyata.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Namjoon mengangkat panggilan itu sembari beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Namjoon. Namun, bukanlah balasan sapa yang ia terima. Hanya suara keributan di seberang sana, membuat dahi Namjoon sontak berkerut samar.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung. Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon lagi. Segera orang yang berada di seberang telepon itu berdeham pelan.

"Namjoon. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya orang itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai polisi lalu lintas; Kim Taehyung.

"Ya, Kim bodoh Taehyung!! Sudah kubilang untuk meneleponnya nanti saja! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa waktu di tiap negara itu berbeda?! Kau belajar apa saja saat di sekolah, hah?!" terdengar suara pria lainnya, yang Namjoon yakini adalah Jung Hoseok; anggota pasukan pengamanan Presiden sekaligus sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"Tapi buktinya Namjoon belum tidur!!" protes Taehyung kemudian.

Tak lama gendang telingany menangkap suara keributan seperti barang-barang pecah dan berjatuhan. Namjoon yakin bahwa mereka kini tengah saling memperebutkan telepon genggam itu, membuat Namjoon secara tak sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis juga tulus.

Ah... sungguh ia merindukan kedua sahabat konyolnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara seorang pria. Namjoon tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Jung Hoseok.

"Namjoon, maafkan kebodohan Taehyung. Aku tahu kau lelah. Tidurlah kembali."

"Ah, tidak hyung. Aku belum tidur. Lagipula aku merindukan kalian." Hoseok pun terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Namjoon.

"Aigoo~ adikku ini merindukanku hm~? Kalau begitu cepatlah untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya dan pulang! Ah--apa kau baik-baik saja disana, Namjoon?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Namjoon tanpa sekalipun menghilangkan senyumannya, meskipun sebenarnya pikiran dan hatinya kini sedang kacau karena Min Yoongi. Dan entah mengapa, hanya mendengar suara Taehyung dan Hoseok, luka yang kembali tergores di hatinya pun perlahan mulai membaik. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak... kami hanya khawatir saja denganmu. Y-ya! Kim Tae--"

"Diamlah! Aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Namjoon!" bentak Taehyung pada Hoseok. "Namjoon-aaahh~" panggil Taehyung dengan suara centil yang dibuat-buat. Namjoon pun terkekeh pelan.

"Hey, hentikan. Itu menjijikkan."

"Namjoon~ aku ingin bercerita satu hal padamu. Kau pasti tak lupa bahwa kakakku, Taeyeon, kini sedang berkuliah di Rusia?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Taeyeon noona. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku mendapat kiriman darinya! Kau tahu? Dia memberikankuboneka khas Rusia! Awalnya aku sebal karena ia memberikanku boneka. Namun, saat ku selidiki lagi, ternyata itu adalah boneka yang unik! Boneka yang besar menyimpan boneka yang lebih kecil didalamnya, dan terus seperti itu sampai mereka terbagi menjadi banyak. Taeyeon noona bilang, di Rusia boneka itu disebut 'Matryoshka'." celoteh Taehyung dengan semangat. Namjoon dapat membayangkan irisnya yang berbinar kala menceritakan Matryoshka barunya itu.

Tunggu.

Boneka yang lebih besar menyimpan boneka yang lebih kecil didalamnya, dan terus seperti itu?

Itu artinya... dalam benda tersebut ada benda lain lagi yang serupa?

Segera Namjoon berlari menuju tempat dimana tasnya disimpan, kemudian membuka tas miliknya dan mengambil botol yang diambilnya dari kamar Min Yoongi, menghiraukan seluruh panggilan Taehyung padanya di seberang telepon.

Ia membuka tutup botol itu, menyidik isi didalamnya.

'Botol ini... ketebalannya tak biasa. Lagipula dipinggir atas botol pun ada garis yang cukup mencurigakan. Kalau begitu...'

Namjoon membuka garis itu hingga membentuk sebuah celah dan melebarkannya, lalu menarik botol itu kearah yang berlawanan hingga...

Kini terdapat dua botol yang sama persis di hadapannya, namun dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

Segera Namjoon melihat isi botol yang satunya lagi.

Ternyata benar apa dugaannya.

Isi botol itu...

"Obat tidur berdosis tinggi."

 **TBC**

A/N : Itu kalo ada yang ga ngerti tentang botol, tau botol hot *n cream kan? plastiknya elastis gitu, bisa dipencet pencet kan? nah botolnya terbuat dari plastik yang kaya gitu. terus yang botolnya bisa jadi dua, itu tuh kaya kalian lakuin percobaan ke gelas kaca yang nyatu, yang harus ditarik ujung ujungnya ke arah yang berlawanan biar gelasnya ngga nyatu lagi, ngerti kan? :'v

maaf kalo penjelasannya ada yang kurang ngerti, jujur aja aku kebingungan buat ngerangkai kata-katanya. dan bikin ff genre ginian tuh bener-bener susah :')

oke kalo gitu, staying here ya~

regards,

1412


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Dilemma**

Namjoon menggenggam botol tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Obat tidur berdosis tinggi." gumamnya, tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang berada di tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin... kalau begitu, Yoongi..."

Sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya. Lantas dirinya menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap siapa yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya tersebut.

"Bang Sihyuk-nim..."

Pria itu, Bang Sihyuk, hanya menatap Namjoon tajam.

"Saya kira anda sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Apa saya benar?"

Namjoon tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, dengan botol yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak terlepas dari genggamannya. Angin terus meniup helai demi helai rambut Namjoon, mengingat sekarang mereka tengah berada di atap gedung. Sementara Bang Sihyuk hanya menatap botol itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Bang Sihyuk berdeham pelan, bermaksud mengembalikan pikiran Namjoon kembali.

"Detektif Kim." panggilnya, membuat Namjoon sontak menatapnya.

"Ya, Sihyuk-nim?"

Sihyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Saya yakin bahwa anda sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, bahkan saat kita masih berada di kediaman Tuan Jeon. Lantas, apa yang membuat anda begitu tak bersemangat?"

Segala rangkaian kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sihyuk sukses membuat Namjoon bungkam. Dirinya hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dulu saya pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan orang yang saya sayangi lebih dari apapun. Sejak kecil saya selalu sendiri. Maka dari itu, kala saya bertemu dengannya... saya merasa sangat senang. Itulah pertama kali saya menemukan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidup saya. Saya pernah berjanji pada diri saya sendiri, bahwa dalam keadaan apapun... saya akan terus menjaganya."

Sontak segulir air mata turun menyusuri pipi pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

"Kita sebagai lelaki haruslah memegang janji. Namun saya juga mengikrarkan sumpah lainnya. Sumpah untuk selalu menegakkan kebenaran, karena saya adalah seorang detektif."

Kedua alis Sihyuk bertaut.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanyanya kemudian. Namjoon pun tersenyum kecut.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan... disaat orang yang anda sayangi itu adalah tersangka terkuat dalam suatu pembunuhan berantai?"

Sihyuk membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Maksud anda..."

"Ya--" pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafasnya. "pelakunya adalah Min Yoongi."

Sedetik kemudian Sihyuk mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit seraya tertawa; tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Saya juga tak ingin memercayainya. Tapi kenyataanya, itulah yang terjadi." ucap Namjoon, membuat atensi Sihyuk kini sepenuhnya terpusat padanya. Sejenak kemudian Sihyuk mencengkram kedua bahu Namjoon dengan erat, seraya menatap detektif kebanggaan Korea Selatan itu tajam.

"Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan anda. Namun, sumpah sebagai seorang detektiflah yang kini harus anda junjung. Min Yoongi telah meninggalkan anda, lantas untuk apa anda melindunginya lagi? Saya tahu ini berat, tapi... mohon untuk bersikap profesional. Ini juga demi nama baik Korea Selatan dimata internasional."

Perkataan Sihyuk sekali lagi menyadarkan Namjoon.

Ia memang mempunyai masa lalu dengan Yoongi, bahkan dirinya telah mengucapkan janji untuk melindungi pemuda itu apapun yang terjadi.

Namun diatas itu, masih ada prioritas, bukan?

Namjoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya samar kemudian menghapus air matanya perlahan.

"Anda benar, terima kasih telah menyadarkan saya Sihyuk-nim."

"Tak usah sungkan. Jika ada masalah, datanglah pada saya. Dan berhentilah menangis, seorang laki-laki tangguh tak mudah menangis, bukan?" perkataan Sihyuk sukses membuat tawa keluar dari mulut Namjoon, membuat Sihyuk pun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ah--saya belum tidur sejak tadi. Bolehkah saya tidur sejenak? Mohon untuk bangunkan saya nanti, Sihyuk-nim." pinta Namjoon sembari membalikkan tubuhnya; memunggungi Sihyuk serta melangkah masuk menuju gedung, meninggalkan Sihyuk sendiri dengan senyuman mirisnya.

"Mengapa kalian berdua begitu merepotkan?" gumamnya pelan dan kembali menatap langit.

Namjoon memasuki kamar dengan perlahan, takut jika dirinya akan membangunkan tidur Seokjin. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah. Namun apadaya bila keberuntungan berkata lain, karena kini dirinya terjatuh--tersandung sebuah buku yang entah mengapa berada di atas karpet, membuat Namjoon meringis pelan.

"Ah... siapa yang menyimpan buku di bawah begini, sih?" gerutunya pelan. Hampir saja ia akan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya jika netranya tak menangkap sesuatu yang cukup menarik.

Sebuah lembaran kecil berwarna putih.

Sejenak kemudian tangannya terulur untuk meraih lembaran itu dan dibaliknya hingga menampilkan sebuah gambar; dua orang anak yang tengah bergandengan tangan di sebuah padang rumput.

Dan Namjoon sangat kenal salah satu anak tersebut.

Anak itu adalah... dirinya.

Mendadak sekujur tubuh pria jangkung itu bergetar, bahkan air mata pun lolos dari pertahanannya tanpa seizin pria itu. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur secara otomatis mencengkram dadanya.

"Hiks... apa ini? Mengapa ini begitu sesak?" tanyanya dalam linangan air mata. Namun matanya tak berhenti mencari; menelisik apa yang berhasil membuatnya sesesak ini, tiba saat kedua maniknya menangkap sebuah tulisan kecil tepat di ujung lembaran foto tersebut.

Tulisan yang berbunyi 'Namjin'.

Sontak dahinya berkerut.

Namjin?

Apa tulisan ini menunjukkan siapa pemilik dari foto yang tengah berada dalam genggamnya kini? Tapi, dalam kamar ini tak ada yang bernama Namjin. Dan Namjoon bisa pastikan itu.

"Foto itu milik Seokjin," ujar Bang Sihyuk yang entah kapan sudah berada di kamar, membuat Namjoon melompat; terkejut. "sebaiknya anda jangan menyentuh foto itu. Terkadang jika kita terlalu mengorek informasi akan mengundang bahaya." lanjut pria tua itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ada rasa tak suka dalam wajahnya, itu sangat terlihat. Dan Namjoon menyadari hal itu.

Segera ia menyimpan foto itu di tempat asalnya lalu berdiri.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Sihyuk-nim."

Sihyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Tak apa, segeralah tidur. Nanti siang kita akan kembali ke kediaman Jeon."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke atas ranjang tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu telah terbang jauh menuju alam mimpinya.

 _Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya kala sinar mentari sukses menerobos pertahanannya. Kini ia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah--rumah yang meninggalkan trauma tersendiri pada diri Namjoon._ _Ini aneh. Namjoon rasa baru saja ia memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang sebuah hotel mewah di Inggris. Mengapa kini ia telah berada di Korea?_ _Sontak tawa yang berasal dari seorang anak lelaki berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kini atensi Namjoon sepenuhnya terpusat pada anak itu._ _Anak yang sangat ia kenali._ _"Aku...?" gumam Namjoon dengan raut kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa ada dua Namjoon di satu tempat yang bersamaan? Ini pastilah mimpi._ _"Namjoon!!" pekik seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang berada di belakang Namjoon kecil. Ah, rupanya anak itu tengah mengejar dirinya, ya? Namjoon kecil pun hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, sembari tersenyum lebar pada anak lelaki yang sedang menatapnya geram._ _"Namjoon! Sudah hyung bilang untuk tidak berlari!" tegur anak yang lebih tinggi tersebut, namun hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Namjoon kecil._ _"Tak mau! Bialkan Namjoon belali, hyung! (Tak mau! Biarkan Namjoon berlari, hyung!)"_ _Namjoon semakin mengerutkan dahinya._ _Hyung?_ _Ia bahkan tak mengetahui siapa anak itu, namun dirinya semasa kecil memanggilnya 'hyung'?_ _Jika anak itu benar dirinya... lantas siapa anak yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' tadi?_ _Seorang wanita cantik berjalan melewati dirinya dan diikuti oleh pria dibelakangnya. Entah mengapa kala Namjoon melihat wajah kedua orang itu... hatinya menghangat. Rasanya seperti ia telah mengenal mereka sejak lama. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan, hendak meraih kedua orang itu tanpa sadar._ _Namun tiba-tiba, dirinya dibawa ke sebuah ruangan._ _Ia tahu betul ruangan ini._ _Ini kamarnya, dulu. Saat ia terbangun tanpa ada orang disisinya._ _Hari sudah gelap kala Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Dan di atas kasur, dirinya masa kecil tengah tertidur lelap dipelukkan seorang bocah yang tadi dipanggilnya 'hyung'._ _Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tanpa disadari. Hingga sebuah suara langkah kaki yang menyusuri lorong rumah terdengar sampai berhasil membangunkan bocah yang tengah tertidur sembari memeluk Namjoon kecil._ _"Ung..." lenguh bocah itu lalu turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namjoon memerhatikan setiap langkah anak itu dalam diam. Dibukanyalah pintu itu, hingga menampilkan seorang pria asing bermantel hitam. Pria itu berperawakan jangkung, berbahu lebar, hidungnya mancung dan bukan keturunan asia._ _Namjoon dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pria tersebut sering melakukan olahraga yang berat._ _"Siapa kau?" tanya bocah itu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis sang pria bermantel._ _"Rahasia. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu."_ _Namun rupanya sang bocah adalah anak yang cukup teliti, mengingat dirinya kini memandang pria itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan dahi yang berkerut._ _"Itu mantel ayahku." ujarnya sambil terus menatap pria asing itu tajam. Sang pria asing hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan sang bocah kemudian mantel itu dilepasnya._ _"Oh, maaf."_ _"...bagaimana bisa mantel itu ada padamu? Ayahku memakainya tadi siang saat pulang ke rumah dan tak kembali keluar setelah itu. Ia juga tak memiliki dua mantel yang sama. Dan aku tak melihatmu datang ke rumahku. Lantas, mengapa kau bisa ada disini dan memakai mantel ayahku?"_ _Sontak sebuah seringai muncul di wajah keriputnya._ _"Kau anak yang cerdas. Tapi, daripada mengurus soal diriku... mengapa tak kau lihat ayahmu yang tengah berbaring kesakitan di dalam kamar?"_ _Terlihat tubuh bocah itu kini bergetar. Segera ia berlari menuju kamar sang ayah, membuka pintunya dengan tergesa._ _"AYAH!!" teriaknya kemudian berlari menuju sosok sang ayah yang telah terbaring tewas dengan pisau yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Darah yang masih bercucuran keluar, menandakan bahwa sang ayah baru saja ditikam. Sementara sang ibu yang berbaring di sisi suaminya, keadaannya tak kalah mengenaskan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan buih-buih--wanita itu diracun._ _Mata Namjoon memanas. Kelenjar air matanya mulai berproduksi karena kini pipinya telah basah._ _Ia tak tahu kejadian ini._ _Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah tewas dibunuh._ _Bahkan saat kejadian ini berlangsung, ia malah tertidur lelap--membiarkan sang kakak menanggung semuanya sendiri._ _Namun Namjoon tahu, tak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan belum bisa bicara dengan benar._ _"Ayah... ibu..." isak Namjoon bersamaan dengan tangisan yang keluar dari mulut sang bocah._

Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya pun telah basah oleh linangan air mata. Rupanya ia bermimpi.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Sontak Namjoon segera beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Lembaran kain kini dilucutinya lalu berjalan ke arah shower dan menyalakannya hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah.

Ia menatap pantulan diri dalam cermin. Jujur saja, mimpi tadi masih menghantuinya.

Apa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

Ataukah itu adalah sesuatu yang memang tak diketahuinya?

Mungkin memang terdengar lucu, namun... ia akan berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran dibalik mimpi itu, meski ada kemungkinan bahwa ia takkan mendapatkan apapun.

 **[ Seoul, Korea Selatan ]**

Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang duduk di restoran langganan mereka jika sedang bersama Namjoon.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sungguh khawatir dengan Namjoon hyung. Partnernya adalah Kim Seokjin! Coba bayangkan! Kim Seokjin! Apa yang akan dirasakan Namjoon hyung jika akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenarannya?!" celotehnya dengan suara yang tak dapat dibilang pelan. Sementara Hoseok tengah meminum teh hijaunya dengan tenang, tak begitu memperdulikan ucapan Taehyung.

"Hey Tae, Namjoon sudah besar—bahkan ia lebih tua darimu. Jangan cemas berlebihan. Aku yakin jika itu terjadi, ia tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Aku juga sama khawatirnya denganmu. Tapi... percayalah pada Namjoon."

Mendengar perkataan Hoseok, Taehyung pun mendengus pelan.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan berbicara seperti itu lagi setelah melihat ini." ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan menyodorkan benda itu pada Hoseok.

"Apa ini?"

"Data korban pembunuhan berantai. Data yang paling terakhir itulah yang sedang Namjoon hyung tangani."

Segera Hoseok membuka amplop itu dan membaca setiap lembaran kertas didalamnya dengan saksama hingga sebuah data sukses membuatnya membulatkan kedua mata.

"Korban bernama Park Jimin... Namjoon sedang menangani kasus kematian orang ini, 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Kau benar."

"Disini tertulis detail pada saat kejadian... dan nama Min Yoongi ada didalam daftar saksi. Min Yoongi disini bukanlah Min Yoongi yang kita kenal, bukan?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada yang bergetar. Taehyung dapat menangkap itu semua.

"Sayangnya, ia adalah Min Yoongi yang kita kenal. Min Yoongi, mantan tunangan Namjoon hyung."

Sontak Hoseok melepaskan genggamannya pada lembaran-lembaran itu seraya tertawa tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin... data ini, kau dapat dari mana?"

"Tentu saja Mark. Dan sialnya, dia adalah sumber informasi yang terpercaya."

Segera Hoseok memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut sakit.

"Sialan..." desisnya kesal.

 **[ London, Inggris ]**

Namjoon telah selesai dari kegiatan membersihkan dirinya. Segera ia bergabung bersama Seokjin dan Sihyuk yang tengah membuka sebuah kotak pizza untuk sarapan.

"Ah, Namjoon-ssi? Anda sudah selesai mandi rupanya. Ini, makanlah." ujar Seokjin sembari menyodorkan sepotong pizza pada Namjoon. Namjoon pun tanpa ragu mengambil potongan pizza itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Seokjin-ssi. Baiklah, saya makan, ya? Selamat makan~" ucapnya semangat lalu memakan potongan pizza itu sampai tak bersisa. Melihat itu, Seokjin pun terkekeh pelan.

"Anda benar-benar lapar, ya?"

"Begitulah. Pikiran saya begitu banyak kemarin, hingga bertumpuk. Dan akibatnya, saya kelaparan." jawabnya kemudian tertawa ringan. "Ah, bicara soal kasus... saya sudah menemukan trik yang digunakan Min Yoongi."

Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa? Bagaimana?"

"Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya. Di depan anda, Sihyuk-nim, Mr. Phillipe juga... Min Yoongi."

Lantas Sihyuk memandang Namjoon tepat di wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa anda sudah siap untuk mengubah status Min Yoongi menjadi pelaku?"

Terlihat bahwa Namjoon kini tengah sibuk berperang dengan batinnya, hingga dalam sebuah tarikan nafas ia berkata,

"Aku siap."

 **TBC**

 **hai :"D akhirnya update juga part 5nya:")** **kalo boleh curhat sih, chap ini bikin aku stress(?) aku ketik ulang dan selalu ketik ulang biar feel sad nya tuh dapet** **BUT WHY** **INI FAILED BANGET T.T** **ya pokonya gitu:"** **please enjoy this fanfic and wait for the next chap!!** **regards,** **1412**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Truth Behind The Lie**

Namjoon, Seokjin juga Sihyuk sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Jeon. Dan seandainya kau ada disana, kau pasti dapat melihat dengan jelas kegugupan pada diri Namjoon. Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menyeret sang pujaan hati menuju ke dalam jeruji besi.

Sekali lagi pemuda berlesung pipit itu menghela nafasnya. Ini adalah resiko dari keputusan yang diambilnya.

Segera ia menjulurkan sebelah tangan--meraih sebuah cangkir berisi kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin, menyesapnya perlahan tanpa sekalipun melepas pandangan mengintimidasinya pada sosok Min Yoongi.

Ia letakkan cangkir itu, menatap Sihyuk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Saya tak ingin basa-basi lagi disini." ucapnya. "Saya akan mulai memberitahu kebenarannya."

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar. Sangat terlihat. Hingga baik Namjoon, Seokjin maupun Sihyuk masing-masing saling mengernyitkan dahi.

"Anda... anda sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya?" tanya Jungkook. Sebulir keringat pun turun dari dahi pemuda tampan itu. Namjoon mengangguk.

"Ya." Namjoon berdiri kemudian berjalan memutari ruangan. "Pertama-tama, pelaku membuat Jimin meminum obat tidur. Ia dapat memberikannya dengan melarutkan obat itu ke dalam susu hangat. Saat Jimin sudah tertidur pulas, ia segera membaringkan tubuh Jimin tepat di bawah lemari. Lalu ia menulis sebuah not lagu dan diletakkannya pada sisi tubuh Jimin. Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri cassette desk setelah itu menyalakan lagu Ein Heldenleben dengan suara yang keras. Dan terakhir, ia hanya perlu keluar dari ruangan dengan tenang, tanpa harus takut jika ada orang yang akan mencurigai dirinya."

Namjoon kembali duduk dengan kedua manik yang terus menatap tajam Min Yoongi. Sedetik kemudian Namjoon tersenyum tipis.

"Dari penjelasan saya tadi, bukankah sudah ada dua bukti yang menunjukkan siapa pelakunya? Pertama, sang pelaku pastilah orang yang dekat dengan mendiang Park Jimin. Jika kita kembali pada perbincangan hari kemarin, dimana saya bertanya mengenai alibi anda semua. Christina sedang memasak dengan Agatha, sementara Dan tengah melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Angela. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah Min Yoongi, yang sedang berbincang via telepon dengan Tuan Jeon Jungkook. Meskipun ia sedang bicara dengan Tuan Jeon, namun kenyataannya Tuan Jeon tak ada di tempat. Min Yoongi sendiri. Bisa kita simpulkan, diantara yang lainnya, alibi Min Yoongilah yang paling lemah."

"TIDAK!" sanggah Jungkook. "Itu tidak mungkin... Yoongi tak mungkin--"

"Mengapa tidak? Sudah saya katakan, kenyataannya Min Yoongi sedang sendiri pada waktu itu. Dan ia dapat melakukan seluruh hal yang sudah saya katakan tadi sembari menelepon anda. Apalagi sekarang sudah ada handsfree." ucap Namjoon, memotong sanggahan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Sejenak keheningan melanda, sebelum Namjoon kembali membuka suara.

"Juga... jika kita menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam, kasus ini sangat mirip dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang juga terjadi di kota ini. Yakni ditemukannya sebuah lembaran partitur di setiap lokasi kejadian. Ini menunjukkan bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang sama. Juga lembaran partitur itu... menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang ditulis tangan. Bukankah ini sangat jelas? Bahwa sang pelaku adalah orang yang sangat mengerti seni musik?"

Kembali Namjoon gulirkan pandangannya pada sosok Min Yoongi.

"Tentu saja, orang yang mahir bermain biola pastilah menguasai seni musik, apalagi jika itu adalah musik klasik. Apa saya benar, sang pelaku pembunuhan berantai?"

Sekilas terlihat seringai pada paras Yoongi. Netranya tak kalah menusuk dari netra kelam milik Namjoon.

"Dan juga... saya menemukan ini di kamar anda." kata detektif tampan itu seraya mengambil sebuah botol plastik dari dalam tasnya dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Bisa kalian lihat, hanya ada satu botol disini, 'kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk, tanpa kecuali.

"Tapi lihat. Jika saya membuka penutup botolnya," Namjoon membuka penutup botol itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan. "anda takkan menemukan apapun didalamnya. Namun jika anda melihat setiap ujungnya dengan teliti, maka anda akan melihat sebuah garis yang cukup mencurigakan." Segera Namjoon menyentuh garis itu, kemudian melebarkannya hingga membentuk sebuah celah--dan terus melebarkannya sampai dapat ditarik keluar hingga menghasilkan dua botol yang sama di hadapan mereka.

Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada malam kemarin.

Alhasil seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap Namjoon takjub. Tak semua, bahkan ada yang menyiratkan rasa panik. Namun sebagian besar begitu.

"Dan bisa kalian lihat, bahwa di dalam botol yang satunya lagi... terdapat obat tidur berdosis tinggi." kembali Namjoon menatap Yoongi, tak kalah tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Bisa anda jelaskan ini semua, Min Yoongi?"

Yang ditanya pun hanya menunduk, terlihat sedikit getaran pada tubuhnya.

"Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti pembunuh?" tanya Yoongi, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya; menatap Jungkook.

"Jungkookie... apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh?" kembali Yoongi bertanya, namun kini diiringi dengan linangan air mata--membuat Jungkook mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat.

Dan sejenak kemudian, Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Mengapa tak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya, hyung?"

Sontak si pemuda manis membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa... apa maksudmu?!"

"Mengapa tak kau katakan saja... bahwa sebenarnya aku yang membunuh Jimin?"

Perkataan Jungkook sukses memusatkan seluruh atensi tiap orang di ruangan itu pada dirinya. Tak terkecuali Yoongi, karena kini ia tengah menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan 'tak percaya'.

"Apa--apa maksudmu, Kook? Tak mungkin bahwa kau--"

"Tuan detektif, sayalah pembunuhnya. Saya memaksa Yoongi agar menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Semua bukti yang ada di tangan petugas Seokjin... itu hanya rekaan."

Pernyataan Jungkook sontak membuat setiap orang membelalakkan kedua mata.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Seokjin. "Anda tak sedang bersandiwara, bukan?"

"Tidak." jawab Jungkook mantap. "Saya bisa membuktikan bahwa bukti yang ada di tangan anda adalah rekaan."

Terlihat Namjoon tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak mungkin deduksinya salah.

Semua bukti yang selama ini ditemukan... menunjukkan bahwa Min Yoongilah pembunuhnya.

Ataukah--dirinya, sang detektif kebanggaan Korea Selatan ini telah jatuh kedalam perangkap yang dibuat oleh Jeon Jungkook?

"Tuan Jeon..." Namjoon menjeda ucapannya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa motif anda membunuh Jimin dan melakukan pembunuhan berantai?"

Alih-alih segera menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, Jungkook hanya tertawa bak peran antagonis dalam sebuah film.

Sungguh mengerikan.

"Motif? Ah--apa anda tak tahu keluarga Jeon? Kami, Jeon, adalah keluarga berdarah murni, dimana kekayaan kami tak akan habis sampai kapanpun. Lalu, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menjijikkan seperti Park Jimin masuk ke dalam lingkup keluarga Jeon? Bahkan untuk mengganti namanya menjadi 'Jeon Jimin' pun saya tak rela."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Saya lalu menciptakan bukti-bukti palsu agar Min Yoongilah yang dicurigai. Ya, anda benar. Saya mencintai Yoongi lebih dari apapun. Namun, apa yang akan anda lakukan jika tunangan anda membandingkan diri anda dengan mantan tunangannya? Apakah rasa itu akan terus bertahan sebagai cinta? TIDAK! Bahkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang pun dapat berubah menjadi rasa benci."

Sekali lagi Jungkook menghela nafasnya selagi dirinya tertunduk.

"Dan alasan saya melakukan pembunuhan berantai... karena membunuh sebenarnya adalah hobi saya." sontak Jungkook menatap Namjoon tepat di matanya seraya menyeringai--membuat ekspresi yang biasa ditampilkan oleh seorang psikopat.

"Anda pasti tidak tahu nikmatnya mencabut nyawa, bukan? Ah~" sungguh, wajah Jeon Jungkook kini sangatlah menyeramkan, hingga sukses membuat setiap orang di ruangan itu bergidik ngeri.

Wajah manusia yang haus akan darah...

Kau tahu dengan pasti, 'kan?

Seokjin pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Maaf, Bang Sihyuk-nim. Tapi saya akan mencari tahu kebenaran dari pernyataan Tuan Jeon meski anda tak menyuruh saya melakukannya. Saya permisi." ujarnya dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Menyisakan keheningan yang melanda.

"Saya..." gumam Namjoon. Dirinya lalu menatap Jungkook tajam. "Saya takkan menerima bualan apapun. Sungguh, menciptakan kisah diatas kebenaran adalah hal yang dilarang. Anda tahu pasti hal itu, Tuan Jeon Jungkook. Anda bukanlah seseorang yang tak berotak."

"Dan bagaimana jika semua yang saya katakan adalah kebenaran?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada meremehkan. "Apa anda akan menyangkal kebenaran itu, disaat anda disebut sebagai 'sang penegak kebenaran'?" lanjutnya, membalas setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Namjoon. Segera ia berdiri sembari meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya.

"Ah~ saya ingin pergi ke toilet. Tenang saja, saya takkan kabur. Anda dapat mengawasi saya." kata Jungkook, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Namjoon. Dan tak lama kemudian, baik Jungkook maupun Namjoon sudah menghilang dari ruangan.

Beberapa waktu pun terlewati--cukup lama karena kini matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Dan Seokjin baru saja kembali, sembari membawa seorang wanita.

"Ah, Seokjin. Kau sudah kembali rupanya." sapa Sihyuk yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh. Seokjin pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam pada Sihyuk dan yang lainnya.

"Salam, Sihyuk-nim. Saya membawa seseorang yang mengaku sebagai saksi."

 _"Oh? Just have a seat, Miss."_

 _"Thank you."_ jawab wanita itu seraya tersenyum hingga menampilkan guratan-guratan tipis di wajahnya lalu segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Namjoon. Sontak Yoongi memanggil Christina. Dan tak perlu memakan banyak waktu karena dalam waktu sekian detik Christina sudah menampilkan batang hidungnya.

 _"Christina, please make a cup of tea for this lady."_ pinta Yoongi yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Christina.

 _"Yes, Master Yoongi."_ jawab Christina dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Namjoon terus menatap wanita itu melalui sudut matanya.

Wanita itu... terlalu santai untuk orang yang akan memberikan saksi. Guratan di wajahnya tak menunjukkan keraguan atau ketakutan sedikit pun. Seperti... ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dari jauh hari bahwa hari ini akan datang.

 _"My name is Natalie. I'm here because Mr. Seokjin asked me to."_ ujar wanita yang ternyata bernama Natalie itu, membuat Sihyuk menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Seokjin.

"Seokjin, kau menemukan wanita ini dimana?" tanya Sihyuk.

"Saat saya sedang di kantor polisi untuk mencari data, wanita ini datang dengan wajah panik juga pucat. Ia berkata bahwa suaminya baru saja mengakui bahwa ia sudah membunuh seseorang."

Mendengar pernyataan Seokjin, Namjoon pun semakin mengernyitkan dahi.

'Ia bilang, wanita ini datang ke kantor polisi dengan wajah panik juga pucat? Lalu mengapa sekarang wajahnya tak mengatakan demikian? Untuk seorang wanita yang telah mendengar pengakuan bahwa suaminya baru saja membunuh seseorang... hal ini tak wajar.' batin Namjoon.

 _"My husband came to our house this noon. All of his body is trembling. With tears on his eyes he talked to me, 'Natalie. I've killed a person'. Of course I was shocked and asked him, 'Are you sure? You must be kidding me--!' 'No, I'm serious! First time I was full of distraction. You know, I'm a victim! Someone asked me and gave me amount of money! Of course I refused. But he talked to me again if I refused then he'll kill all of my family. I don't want to be arrested! Please, we can go out from this country and make a new life.'"_ penjelasan Natalie terhenti kala Christina telah meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja.

 _"Did your husband told you who's that person?"_ tanya Sihyuk. Natalie pun menggeleng.

 _"No. My husband didn't told me. But, if you're so curious, you can ask him. He's on our home right now. I locked him."_

 _"Wise choice."_ puji Sihyuk. _"Okay, Natalie. Please bring your husband to this place. Seokjin will accompany you."_

Sontak Seokjin pun berdiri, kemudian berkata, _"I'll accompany you. Let's go."_

Sedetik kemudian baik Seokjin maupun Natalie pun sudah tak menampakkan punggungnya didalam ruangan.

Sesekali Namjoon menatap Yoongi.

Keadaan pemuda itu tak baik.

Pandangannya kosong, wajahnya pun memucat. Terpukul? Entahlah. Yang pasti Namjoon tahu bahwa batinnya kini terguncang.

Tunggu. Apa memang Min Yoongi bukanlah pembunuhnya? Lalu sejak awal ia memang telah terjebak ke dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh Jungkook?

 **[ Seoul, Korea Selatan ]**

Hari ini adalah hari bebas tugasnya Hoseok. Tentu saja, ia lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di apartemen.

Sesekali Hoseok menghela nafas.

Taehyung sedang bertugas, Namjoon pun sedang ada kasus.

"Tak ada mereka, apartemen ini sungguh membosankan." gerutunya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Sontak ia ingat pada sebuah benda yang selalu dibawa Namjoon di waktu santainya.

Kotak berwarna hitam bernama PSP.

Sebuah senyuman pun terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Hehehe... Namjoon, ku pinjam dulu PSPmu, ya~" gumamnya lalu beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu dimana terdapat tulisan besar 'JANGAN DIBUKA' di depannya.

Tangan Hoseok perlahan menggapai kenop pintu dan menekannya kebawah secara perlahan.

Dan sial.

Pintunya terkunci.

"Aish-- kenapa si idiot itu selalu berhati-hati dengan kamarnya? Memang ada apa sih di dalam sana?!" teriak Hoseok kesal sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Sontak sebuah benda kecil namun panjang sukses memusatkan perhatian Hoseok.

Sebuah seringai pun terbentuk di wajahnya.

Segera ia mengambil benda itu, lalu memasukannya ke dalam lubang kunci.

Dan benar saja, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama pintu yang selalu ditutup itu pun terbuka.

"Hahaha~ sepertinya aku punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang maling~" ujar Hoseok bangga. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar milik Namjoon untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Lantas Hoseok dibuat bungkam.

Namjoon masih memajang foto dirinya dengan Yoongi di atas nakas. Bahkan beberapa lembar foto Min Yoongi pun dengan setia terpampang di tembok dekat kasur. Sepertinya Namjoon tak berniat untuk mengubah apapun di kamar ini, karena barang-barang milik Yoongi yang tertinggal masih tersimpan dengan rapi didalam kamar.

Hoseok pun menghela nafas.

Namjoon pastilah sangat mencintai sosok Min Yoongi.

Ah--bahkan untuk mengingat namanya pun Hoseok sudah kesal setengah mati. Ia membenci pemuda itu.

Siapapun yang berani menyakiti sahabatnya, maka Hoseok akan membenci orang itu.

Segera Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari dimana keberadaan benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Ah, itu dia. Sialan Kim Namjoon. Kenapa harus meletakkan PSPnya di tempat yang tinggi?" ujar Hoseok kemudian berjinjit, berusaha menggapai PSP yang ternyata diletakkan tepat diatas lemari.

Namun disaat PSP itu hampir diraihnya, jarinya menyenggol sesuatu hingga tumpukan berkas yang ada di atas lemari akhirnya berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Shit!!" umpat Hoseok kesal. Ia pun berjongkok, membereskan berkas itu satu persatu.

Tetapi ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah berkas dengan gambar rumah sakit di bagian depan mapnya.

"Rumah sakit? Seingatku Namjoon tak pernah berurusan dengan rumah sakit manapun. Ataukah ini milik Yoongi?"

Sejenak kemudian Hoseok membuka map itu. Matanya terbuka lebar; terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

Tanpa ragu ia meremas ujung bajunya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aku tahu, mengapa Yoongi ditolak saat menjalani tes kedokteran."

 **TBC**

 **apa ini apa?**

 **gaje**

 **ga faedah:''(((**

 **lama apdetnya tapi isinya berantakan kek sampah hikseu**

 **maafkan:""**

 **btw ff ini akan selesai dengan beberapa chapter lagiii**

 **so~**

 **stay here and enjoy this weird fanfic!!**

 **regards,**

 **phantomthief**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Case Closed**

Langit sudah gelap. Udaranya dingin, cukup menusuk sampai-sampai Namjoon dan setiap orang yang setia diruangan itu--menunggu kedatangan Seokjin--pun mulai menggigil. Meskipun setiap orang diberikan secangkir cokelat panas, namun tetap tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan udaranya.

Atau memang dikarenakan oleh suasana yang tak bersahabat di ruangan ini?

Baik Namjoon maupun yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Tak ada seorang pun yang berinisiatif membuka suara.

Hingga beberapa langkah kaki terdengar berasal dari salah satu lorong di rumah mewah milik Jungkook itu. Bisa Namjoon pastikan bahwa itu adalah Seokjin, dan ia berhasil membawa kemari suami Natalie.

 _"We've brought him, Sir,"_ ujar Seokjin sesaat ia sampai di ruangan yang kini Namjoon, Sihyuk, Yoongi dan Jungkook tempati.

"Oh?" Sihyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap ketiga sosok yang kini dengan berdiri sembari menatap Namjoon dan yang lainnya, terkecuali seorang pria yang sedari awal telah menundukkan kepalanya. _"Just have a seat. Detective Namjoon will ask questions for you. Don't worry, not much."_

Segera lelaki itu duduk, tepat disebelah Bang Sihyuk dan Natalie yang tanpa henti mengelus pergelangan tangan suaminya, sementara Seokjin memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri.

 _"Okay, My name is Kim Namjoon, detective from South Korea. What is your name?"_ tanya Namjoon, mengawali interogasi. Lelaki itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia tertunduk, seperti enggan untuk menatap setiap orang di sekelilingnya.

"J-John..." jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

 _"You look weird tonight. Something happened?"_

Pertanyaan Namjoon sepertinya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi John. John terdiam. Namun, wajahnya semakin pucat.

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya kala melihat wajah John. Sejenak ia tersenyum--lebih tepatnya menyeringai--pada sosok John.

 _"Oh, do you remember this house? Park Jimin?"_ kembali Namjoon bertanya dengan tujuan menekan mental John.

Sontak John mengangkat kepalanya, dan terkesiap kala netranya menangkap sosok Jungkook yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

 _"Y-you..."_ gumamnya dengan nada bergetar. Tiba-tiba John berdiri seraya menunjuk Jungkook dengan telunjuknya.

 _"YOU SON OF A DEVIL!!! IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE HELL, JUST GO ALONE!!! "_

John memekik dengan sangat kencang, hingga urat-urat di lehernya nampak dengan jelas. Terlihat bahwa itu adalah raut kemarahan dan dendam yang mendalam, karena wajahnya mengeras dan bola matanya yang memerah melotot dengan lebar.

 _"I DON'T WANT TO BE A DEVIL LIKE YOU--YOU DAMMIT!!!"_ kembali John memekik, namun kini disertai dengan tindakannya yang cukup anarkis--menarik kerah baju yang digunakan Jungkook--membuat Namjoon dan Sihyuk turut berdiri untuk menjauhkan John.

 _"John, calm down!!!"_ seru Namjoon. _"So, is it right that Jungkook force you to kill Jimin?"_

 _"I even don't know what's that kid's name,"_ jawabnya. _"Hiks... I feel so sorry..."_

Pengakuan Jungkook yang diperkuat oleh bukti dari John membuat Phillipe datang ke kediaman Jungkook lalu menangkap Jungkook juga John. Kini keadaan pergelangan tangan Jungkook cukup mengenaskan; kedua tangannya diborgol.

Sungguh, Namjoon sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Jungkook-lah dalang dari kasus besar ini. Kini Yoongi tengah menangis sesegukkan. Ya, pasti hal ini cukup berat bagi pemuda manis itu.

"Jung... hiks Jungkookie... kumohon, jangan pergi..." isak Yoongi. Jungkook pun hanya tersenyum sembari mengusak surai gelap Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. _You deserve better than me_ ," ujarnya, menanggapi permintaan Yoongi. Segera Jungkook menghampiri Namjoon lalu berbisik padanya, "mohon jaga Yoongi. Aku tahu kaulah yang terbaik." Setelah berucap begitu, Jungkook segera berlalu, meninggalkan Namjoon yang hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna seluruh kata-katanya.

Tangisan Yoongi menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya. Segera dirinya menghampiri pemuda manis itu, bermaksud untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Yoongi," panggil Namjoon. Yoongi pun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki jangkung itu dengan linangan air mata.

"Hiks... Joon..."

Sontak Namjoon menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." ujar Namjoon penuh sesal. Yoongi pun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku... hiks--aku ingin membencimu karena telah membawa Jungkook ke balik jeruji besi. Namun, itu adalah kesalahannya... hiks--aku sangat menyayangi Jimin, seperti adik kandungku sendiri."

Sihyuk yang melihat itu pun lantas menghampiri mereka lalu menepuk lembut bahu Namjoon.

"Detektif Kim," panggilnya. Segera Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap Sihyuk.

"Ya, Sihyuk-nim?"

"Tugas anda sudah selesai. Anda bisa kembali ke Korea kapanpun anda mau. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tanpa anda, kasus ini pastilah takkan selesai."

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal--merasa malu, entah karena apa.

"Ah, saya juga berterima kasih karena anda telah melibatkan saya dalam kasus besar ini," ucap Namjoon yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari Sihyuk.

"Ah, bicara soal kasus... Tuan Min Yoongi, saya pikir tak baik jika anda terus berada disini. Setidaknya, pindahlah ke suatu tempat untuk sementara. Saya yakin anda pasti masih shock. Oleh karena itu, rentan bagi anda untuk mendapat trauma."

Mendengar usul Sihyuk, sang detektif tampan itu pun kembali menggulirkan netranya--menatap Yoongi.

"Yoongi. Kurasa, ucapan Sihyuk-nim ada benarnya."

Terlihat Yoongi tengah menimang usul dari Sihyuk. Sedetik kemudian, dirinya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah... aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu."

Cukup lama Namjoon menunggu Yoongi membereskan barang-barangnya, ditemani Seokjin dan keempat pelayan dirumah itu. Sihyuk sudah meninggalkan kediaman Jeon terlebih dahulu. Dia akan mempersiapkan laporan hasil kasus pada rapat besar ICPO esok hari.

Kini Yoongi sudah berdiri di hadapan Namjoon dan Seokjin dengan sebuah koper yang dibawa oleh tangan kirinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Namjoon setelah dirinya berdiri dari sofa. Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan. Sejenak kemudian pemuda pucat itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap keempat pelayan yang selama ini banyak membantunya selama menjadi tunangan Jeon Jungkook.

 _"I want to say thank you for all of you. Please, take care when I leave."_

Terlihat Agatha, Angela dan Dan tengah menahan tangisnya. Sementara Christina sudah terisak sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _"Master Yoongi... if I can, I want to say thanks for you, too."_ ujar Christina dengan air mata yang turut membanjiri kedua pipinya yang pucat.

Kembali Yoongi menatap Namjoon, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga pun pergi, meninggalkan kediaman Jeon yang pastilah memiliki banyak kenangan bagi Yoongi.

"Yoongi," panggil Namjoon kala mereka tengah berada di perjalanan, memakai mobil yang dikemudikan Seokjin. Tanpa menatap Namjoon, Yoongi menjawab, "apa?"

"Kau akan tinggal dimana setelah ini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin di sebuah hotel dekat sini? Uang yang diberikan Jungkook padaku masih sangat banyak."

'Jungkook pasti bekerja sangat keras untuk dapat membahagiakan Yoongi,' batin Namjoon sembari tersenyum tipis. Cukup sakit memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Sejujurnya, Namjoon sangat ingin membawa Yoongi ke hotel dimana ia menginap. Tapi, siapa dirinya? Hanya masa lalu seorang Min Yoongi saja. Jika ia memaksa pemuda itu, pasti terkesan seperti dirinya tengah memanfaatkan keadaan--saat Jungkook sedang berada di penjara--dengan cara mendekati Yoongi demi mendapatkannya kembali.

Tidak, Namjoon bukan orang yang selicik itu.

"Baiklah," katanya kemudian lalu merobek selembar kertas dari buku di dalam tasnya dan mengambil sebatang pulpen.

"Apa kau punya akun KakaoTalk?" tanya Namjoon yang dibalas dengan anggukan pemuda mungil itu.

"Iya, aku punya."

"Baguslah," kembali Namjoon berujar dan segera menuliskan id KakaoTalk miliknya lalu disodorkannya selembar kertas itu pada Yoongi. "Ini."

Yoongi mengambil kertas itu dengan penuh keraguan.

"Hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu. Aku akan berada disini hingga esok." ujar Namjoon.

Nada bicara detektif tampan itu mutlak. Yoongi bahkan tak sanggup membantahnya.

Namun, tentu saja hatinya dilanda perasaan bersalah.

Lagi-lagi ia akan merepotkan Namjoon, sang mantan pujaan hati yang dulu pernah dicampakkannya.

"Ba-baiklah--" jawab Yoongi sembari memasukkan selembar kertas itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kembali mobil itu dilanda keheningan. Hingga saat mobil yang dikendarai mereka melewati sebuah gedung hotel, Yoongi segera berseru, "berhenti!"

Seokjin pun mendadak menepikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kupikir aku akan bermalam di hotel itu saja," jawab Yoongi sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap sebuah hotel yang cukup mewah.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Ia tak bisa mencegah. Itu adalah hak Yoongi untuk memilih dimana tempat ia akan bermalam untuk sementara waktu. Segera Seokjin membuka pintu mobil, keluar lalu membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan koper milik Yoongi. Yoongi pun turut membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Yoongi diiringi senyuman tipis pada Seokjin. Seokjin lantas membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Tidak masalah. Ah, apa anda ingin ditemani hingga ke kamar?"

Pemuda manis bersurai gelap itu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan anda dan Namjoon. Saya dapat pergi ke kamar sendiri."

"Yoongi," panggil Namjoon yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakang dirinya, membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ingat pesanku. Hubungi jika ada apa-apa."

Sejenak Yoongi menunduk, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian Namjoon dan Seokjin pun kembali ke dalam mobil dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri yang terus menatap kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, namun Sihyuk belum saja kembali. Kecanggungan terjadi diantara Seokjin juga Namjoon--mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ingin saling mengungkapkan, namun pada kenyataannya lidah mereka sama sekali tak sanggup.

Hingga...

"Namjoon-ssi--" "Seokjin-ssi--"

Dua suara saling menyatu dalam satu waktu.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Sejenak seperti ada suatu gelombang yang membuat fraksi aneh di setiap sendi tubuh mereka.

"Ah..." Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal--sedikit gugup. "Silahkan, anda duluan."

Seokjin pun tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, saya duluan, ya?" ujarnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Saya tahu, ini melanggar janji saya dan pasti akan menyakiti hati anda. Namun... hati saya tak dapat menahannya lagi," ucap Seokjin. Kini bulir-bulir air mata siap untuk membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Saya... saya sangat merindukan anda. Kim Namjoon, adik kandungku."

Seketika itu tangisan Seokjin pecah, dan kata-kata Seokjin berhasil membuat Namjoon bungkam dengan air mata yang mulai turun. Bibir detektif tampan itu kelu, ia tak dapat bicara sepatah katapun. Hal ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Ja-jadi... kau adalah... hyungku?"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Seokjin untuk mengangguk, diiringi dengan gemetar pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Namjoon... aku tahu, aku tak layak untuk kau panggil hyung," ujar Seokjin sembari menangis hebat. Dan layaknya seorang profesional, Namjoon berhasil menghentikan keinginan dirinya untuk kembali menangis.

"Katakanlah. Katakan mengapa kita terpisah dan aku tak dapat mengingat dirimu."

.

.

.

 **[ Seoul, Musim Semi, 2000 ]**

Siang itu sangat cerah. Seoul kini dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Setiap penghujung jalan semakin indah dengan adanya cherry blossom yang mulai tumbuh. Demi Tuhan--! Seokjin sangat menyukai suasana ini! Ingin rasanya ia mengajak sang adik--Namjoon--untuk pergi bersama menikmati seluruh keindahan ini.

Namun, sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya sukses menghancurkan imajinasinya.

Itu adalah sang ibu, Kim Eunji.

"Ibu..." panggil Seokjin yang pada saat itu masih setinggi perut sang ibu. Eunji pun tersenyum manis. "Kau ingin ikut dengan ibu hari ini?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Seokjin hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kemana? Aku belum menjemput Namjoon di sekolahnya. Lagipula, bukankah ini aneh melihat Ibu ada bersamaku di siang hari? Ibu sedang bebas tugas?"

Mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari sang anak membuat Eunji kembali mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ibu sedang bebas tugas, sayang. Ayo, kita jemput Namjoon bersama-sama. Ayah sudah menunggu di sebuah restoran. Seokjin ingin makan enak, 'kan?"

Setelah mendapat ajakan seperti itu, Seokjin pun menyetujuinya dan mereka segera pergi ke sekolah tempat Namjoon belajar untuk menjemputnya.

Selama di perjalanan, Seokjin dan Eunji saling bersenandung. Yah, diberkatilah Seokjin memiliki Ibu dengan suara yang amat indah. Namun, entah mengapa Ibunya tak mengambil profesi menjadi seorang penyanyi, melainkan mengambil pekerjaan yang cukup mempertaruhkan nyawa; seorang agen FBI.

Meskipun Seokjin cukup bangga dengan Ayah dan Ibunya karena dikenal sebagai agen yang handal, namun tetap saja terbersit kekhawatiran dalam diri Seokjin, bahwa...

mereka bisa tewas kapanpun disaat menjalankan tugas.

Seokjin memanglah masih anak kecil, namun jangan sekali-kali kau menganggap remeh otaknya.

Setengah jam berlalu sampai Namjoon sudah berada di mobil bersama mereka. Terlihat keletihan dari wajah sang adik, membuat Seokjin menatapnya iba.

"Ibu..." panggil Seokjin pada Eunji. "Namjoon terlihat sangat lelah..."

Mendengar itu, segera Eunji menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang--hanya untuk sedetik dan bicara, "Namjoon, apa kau kelelahan?" Yang ditanya pun mengangguk sembari mengusap pelan sebelah matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang mungil.

"Iya, Joonie lelah..." jawab anak kecil itu dengan suara parau. Eunji tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Joonie tidur saja dulu. Jika sudah sampai, hyung akan bangunkan," ujar Eunji dengan nada keibuan. Mendengar itu, segera Namjoon kecil merebahkan tubuhnya di jok dan sejenak kemudian sudah tertidur, terbang di alam mimpinya.

Getaran ponsel milik Eunji memecah kesunyian. Segera Eunji mengangkat telepon itu.

"What's wrong?" ujarnya. Cukup lama Seokjin melihat sang Ibu terdiam. Namun, di setiap detiknya raut wajah Eunji semakin mengeras.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?! LISTEN!! I WILL PROTECT MY SEOKJIN AND NAMJOON, NO MATTER WHAT!!!"_ pekiknya kala itu diiringi dengan bantingan ponsel oleh Eunji. Terlihat Eunji kini tengah diselimuti emosi, hingga air matanya keluar.

"Ibu..." panggil Seokjin gemetar. Ini adalah pertama kali bagi dirinya melihat sang Ibu semarah itu. Sedetik kemudian Eunji menghapus air matanya, menatap Seokjin dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan Ibu, ya. Ibu tadi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, Seokjin kecil pun hanya sanggup mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai mereka kini sudah sampai di halaman sebuah restoran mewah bergaya Eropa. Seokjin memandang restoran itu dengan takjub.

"Ibu, Ibu baru saja terlibat suatu kasus besar, ya?" tanya Seokjin.

"Mengapa?"

"Restoran ini mewah. Tidak mungkin Ibu mengajak kami kesini jika tak punya uang."

Sontak gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir cantik Eunji.

"Kau anak yang cerdas, Seokjin."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Eunji dan segera membangunkan Namjoon dari tidur lelapnya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga--dengan bergandengan tangan--memasuki restoran itu sembari menyapa Kim Joonmyun, sang kepala keluarga Kim yang sedang duduk bersama dengan seseorang yang Seokjin ketahui adalah atasan kedua orang tuanya di FBI--Jones--dengan seorang pria yang selama ini selalu menjaga dirinya dan Namjoon, Bang Sihyuk.

"Ayaaaahh~" panggil Namjoon dengan riang lalu berlari menghampiri Joonmyun. Melihat itu, Joonmyun pun segera memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak bungsu.

"Uh~ jagoan Ayah," ujar Joonmyun, membuat Namjoon tersenyum lebar.

Eunji pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Joonmyun yang tengah memangku Namjoon. Tiba-tiba terdengar kekehan mungil yang keluar dari bibir Jones.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kedua anakmu saat mengetahui bahwa kalian menjadi target, ya?" ujar Jones dengan bahasa Korea, meski terdengar cukup aneh karena bagaimanapun juga lidahnya adalah lidah orang barat.

"Tentu saja," jawab Eunji ketus. "Disaat aku dan suamiku menjadi target, bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika kedua anakku juga ikut terlibat."

Joonmyun pun berdeham pelan.

"Jujur saja, meski kami dianggap sebagai agen yang handal, bukan berarti kami siap dengan segala sesuatunya setiap saat." Joonmyun berujar seraya mengelus sayang kepala Namjoon.

Jones menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Tujuanku dan Eunji mempertemukan kalian berdua dengan anakku disini adalah... aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada kalian."

Sihyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu.

Terlihat Joonmyun menghela nafasnya sembari menutup kedua mata. Seperti banyak beban yang kini dipikulnya.

"Jika suatu saat aku dan Eunji berhasil menjadi target pembunuhan mereka... aku ingin kalian memilih salah satu diantara kedua anakku, siapa yang lebih pandai diantara mereka."

Segera Jones menatap Joonmyun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, kedua anakku ini pintar. Namun, diantara mereka pastilah ada yang hanya pintar, dan ada yang pintar namun juga jenius. Aku yakin, dengan sekali lihat pun kalian akan dapat membedakan mereka."

"Lalu... apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" desak Jones.

"Jika kalian sudah tahu...

aku ingin kalian rawat anak yang hanya pintar itu sampai besar, dan membiarkan anak yang pintar juga jenius hidup seorang diri tanpa bantuan kalian."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : I'm The Stradivarius Murder**

"... apa maksudmu? Apakah kau berniat untuk menelantarkan anakmu sendiri?? Jangan gila Joonmyun!!!"

Bang Sihyuk memekik sampai urat di lehernya nampak dengan jelas. Matanya memerah; menyiratkan amarah yang mendalam. Melihat itu Joonmyun pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sihyuk," panggil Joonmyun sesaat ia telah membuka kembali kedua matanya. "Apa kau lupa bahwa keluargaku kini tengah diincar? Mereka mengetahui seluk beluk keluargaku, dan inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk melindungi kedua anakku. Jika kedua anakku dipersatukan, maka orang dari 'organisasi' itu dapat dengan cepat menemukan fakta bahwa mereka adalah anakku, dan akan membunuh anakku cepat atau lambat. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena itu, mereka harus dipisahkan... dengan catatan ingatan salah satu dari mereka harus dimusnahkan."

Lantas Jones mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu sulit, Joonmyun. Membiarkan seorang anak kecil hidup sendiri... sangatlah sulit, kecuali jika kita mengirim dia ke panti asuhan. Lagipula, negara takkan mengizinkan hal ini," ujar Jones. Sontak Joonmyun tertawa.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan membiarkan anakku hidup sendiri lalu mencari makan sendiri? Tentu tidak, kawan. Tentu saja, kalian harus mengirimnya ke panti asuhan. Lagipula... aku yakin akan kemampuan anakku, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menyingkap siapa dalang sebenarnya dari 'organisasi' itu."

Baik Jones maupun Sihyuk hanya terdiam sembari terus memandang Namjoon juga Seokjin kecil. Sesekali mereka saling membalas pandang.

"Aku mengerti. Aku dan Sihyuk akan menjalankan seluruh amanatmu, Joonmyun."

Seokjin menceritakan hal itu seraya tersenyum sesekali. Sepertinya dia senang kala mengingat memori tentang kedua orangtuanya. Ralat, kedua orangtua Namjoon juga. Sementara Namjoon terus memandang Seokjin tepat di wajahnya.

"Lalu... apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Ayah dan Ibu benar-benar dibunuh oleh anggota 'organisasi'?"

"Tunggu dulu," sela Seokjin. "Biarkan aku menceritakannya. Yah, tepat setelah pertemuan antara kami dengan Jones juga Sihyuk-nim, kejadian yang mengerikan terjadi di malam harinya, di malam kala kulihat purnama sedang bersinar dengan indah. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka bahwa hal mengerikan itu akan terjadi, dan aku takkan pernah melupakannya."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon, gusar. Seokjin pun menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Itu adalah... malam dimana Ayah dan Ibu dibunuh. Ayah ditikam tepat di jantungnya, sementara Ibu meninggal karena keracunan. Menurut laporan, Ibu meninggal karena racun arsenik."

Mendengar jawaban Seokjin, sontak Namjoon membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Malam itu, ketika aku tengah menidurkanmu... aku mendengar suara langkah kaki tepat di lorong. Tentu saja terdengar dengan jelas, karena rumah yang dulu kita tinggali berlantai kayu. Segera aku membuka pintu kamar, dan mendapati seorang lelaki paruh baya tepat di hadapan pintu. Dapat kurasakan bahwa ia terkejut akan kehadiranku. Namun, diriku yang masih kecil kala itu hanya terdiam, tanpa melakukan apapun..."

Sebulir air mata penyesalan jatuh ke pipi mulus milik Seokjin. Dirinya terisak pelan.

"Aku tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas percakapanku dengan pria itu, namun ada satu hal yang kuingat. Dia bilang, 'mengapa tak kau lihat ayahmu yang tengah berbaring kesakitan di dalam kamar?' Segera setelah ia berkata begitu, aku pun berlari menuju kamar Ayah juga Ibu, dan mendapati mereka telah meninggal secara mengenaskan. Pikiranku sungguh kalut, dan aku tiba-tiba teringat dirimu, Kim Namjoon, adikku yang tengah berbaring sendirian di kamar. Aku yang takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, segera membalikkan badan, hendak kembali ke kamar. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya aku kala melihat kau sedang berdiri di dekat pintu, dengan wajah pucat dan berlinang air mata. Ya, kau melihat kematian orang tuamu sendiri, Joon. Kau melihatnya."

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Namjoon bergetar. Pandangannya kosong, dan pori-pori kulitnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Apa yang dikatakan Seokjin... sesuai dengan mimpinya di malam itu.

Demi apapun, lidah Namjoon kelu. Dirinya tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Fakta ini begitu mengguncang jiwanya.

Seokjin pun kembali membuka suara.

"Setelah itu, kulihat Sihyuk-nim telah berdiri tepat dibelakangmu, bersama Jones dan beberapa agen FBI lainnya. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan kita kala melihat Ayah dan Ibu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Malam itu tentulah malam dimana Sihyuk-nim maupun Jones harus memilih salah satu diantara aku dan kau. Dan akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk mengurusku."

"Lanjutkan," ujar Namjoon tegas. "Jangan berhenti."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas, namun salah satu dari agen itu membekapmu, lalu memaksamu meminum sebuah pil--entah pil apa. Yang pasti, pil itu telah membuatmu kehilangan ingatan. Tak lama kemudian, agen-agen itu segera membereskan mayat Ayah dan Ibu serapi mungkin, agar tak ada orang luar yang mengetahui bahwa mereka telah tiada. Setelah itu, agen-agen itu membawa kita ke sebuah mobil, dan melaju menuju sebuah panti asuhan kumuh. Dan kau tahu selanjutnya, kami menelentarkan dirimu disana."

Seokjin membekap dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya lalu terisak hebat.

"Aku... aku sungguh minta maaf... hiks--aku tahu, aku memang tak pantas untuk menerima maaf darimu. Namun, kumohon... hiks--maafkan hyungmu yang egois ini..." Seokjin berujar tanpa mendapat perhatian dari Namjoon barang tatapan sedetikpun. Entahlah, yang pasti Namjoon enggan melihat wajah Seokjin sekarang. Bukan karena benci, namun ia tak sanggup. Kenyataan ini sungguh berat untuk dipikul Namjoon.

Jika kau melihat keadaan Namjoon sekarang, namja itu tak lebih baik dari Seokjin. Ia menangis hebat dengan tangan yang terkepal, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Itu... itu bukan salahmu," ujar Namjoon dengan suara yang bergetar. "Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Takdir yang membuat hidup kita seperti ini. Aku memang menderita, namun kau juga pasti menderita."

Segera Namjoon mengangkat dagunya, menatap Seokjin diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, hyung."

Sontak air mata semakin membanjiri wajah tampan Seokjin. Dirinya semakin terisak. Namun bukanlah air mata kesedihan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan air mata haru.

Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon kini sudah saling mendekat, hendak melepas rasa rindu saat ponsel milik Namjoon yang tersimpan diatas nakas bergetar. Sontak Namjoon segera menoleh, dan mengambil ponselnya.

'Yoongi...?' batinnya. Segera dirinya mengangkat panggilan KakaoTalk dari sang pujaan hati.

"Halo, Yoon--"

"Hiks--Joon..." isak Yoongi, memotong sapaan Namjoon. Mendengar itu lantas Namjoon membulatkan kedua netranya.

"Ada apa?? Yoongi, kau kenapa??"

"Joon... kemari... hiks--kumohon..."

Sedetik kemudian Namjoon segera menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil yang disewa Seokjin selama di London.

"Joon, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Seokjin, memekik. Dan tanpa menatap Seokjin, Namjoon menjawab, "Yoongi membutuhkanku. Aku pinjam dulu mobilmu, hyung!!!" dan segera melenggang pergi dari kamar itu.

Namjoon berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah parkiran, menaiki mobil chevrolet berwarna silver, dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Namjoon untuk segera sampai di sebuah hotel mewah yang ditempati Yoongi.

Lelaki jangkung itu berlari dengan tergesa menuju lobby hotel, tak memedulikan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya risih. Nafasnya memburu kala ia sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

 _"Excuse me, I'm searching for Min Yoongi,"_ ujar Namjoon; terengah. Segera sang wanita berambut pirang dihadapannya mencari data orang yang dicari Namjoon.

 _"Min Yoongi? He's in room number 7004 now, at 7th floor."_

 _"Thank you,"_ jawab Namjoon sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis dan berlari menuju lift dan menekan angka 7. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kayu bertuliskan nomor '7004'.

Dengan ragu ia menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali dan segera menekan bel yang terpasang tepat di samping pintu kayu itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat pun membuka pintu dan langsung menerjang tubuh Namjoon sembari menangis kencang.

"Hiks... Namjoon... Kukira kau takkan datang--hiks."

"Ada apa? Masuklah dulu ke dalam," ujar Namjoon dengan nada lembut. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bersamamu Joon... hiks--sungguh, aku takut sendiri..."

Namjoon pun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan terus bersamamu."

Terkutuklah seorang Min Yoongi.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengundang orang lain untuk datang ke kamarnya disaat ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa bawahan apapun?!

Bahkan Namjoon sangat yakin pemuda itu pun tak memakai apapun di dalamnya.

Demi apapun yang terlaknat dari yang terlaknat di bumi ini, Namjoon juga seorang pria dengan hormon normal. Mana tahan ia melihat paha putih nan mulus terpampang di hadapannya? Oh, dan jangan lupakan nipple yang dengan samar terlihat dari luar.

Tuhan, jangan biarkan setan jenis apapun lewat di hadapannya, karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Yoongi barang se-senti pun.

"Yoon..." panggil Namjoon setelah ia berhasil meneguk saliva-nya. Sementara yang dipanggil pun hanya menggumam pelan.

"Pakai celanamu," ujar Namjoon. Yoongi pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau sering melihatku seperti ini, Joon?"

Namjoon pun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kini kita tak ada hubungan apapun, dan aku masihlah seorang namja dengan hormon yang normal. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Yoon. Kumohon mengertilah."

Baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon terdiam setelahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Namjoon dan membuat pola acak pada dada Namjoon dengan satu jarinya.

"Kau... apa tak ingin merasakan 'milikmu' berada di dalamku, Joon? Kau tak pernah melakukannya, 'kan?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau ingin melihat yang lebih menggoda?" ujar Yoongi lalu membuka dua kancing teratasnya hingga menampilkan dada yang putih juga mulus, tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Yoongi menatap mata tajam Namjoon kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher namja ber-dimple itu, mencium rahang bawahnya, kemudian menggitnya perlahan. Tangannya dengan lihai meloloskan kemeja yang kini dikenakan Namjoon dan melemparnya; entah kemana.

"Ngghh~ Joon... I want to feel you inside me. Fill me with your cum,and fuck me until I'm pregnant with your baby~"

Mendengar itu, Namjoon pun menatap Yoongi tepat di matanya.

 _"Okay, but don't please me to stop,"_ ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan segera mencium bibir Yoongi dengan kasar lalu menuntun Yoongi ke kasur tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Tangan Namjoon mulai merayap ke balik kemeja yang digunakan Yoongi dan membuka kancingnya perlahan, menjelajahi tubuh Yoongi, kemudian mengusap dan memijat pelan paha dalam milik Yoongi.

"Aaahh~" desah Yoongi saat tangan nakal Namjoon mulai menaiki selangkangannya dan mengusap perlahan kejantanan mungil Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aanghh... Namjoonhh~"

"Nnghh..." jawab Namjoon mengerang sembari melumat nipple kanan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesis kala jemari panjang Namjoon mulai menekan dan menggesek hole-nya. Yoongi semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya, memberi kemudahan bagi Namjoon untuk memainkan daerah sensitifnya.

Namjoon memasukan jarinya perlahan.

"Ngghh... kau menikmatinya Yoon?" tanya Namjoon setelah melepas lumatannya. Sementara Yoongi hanya mampu mengangguk. Bibirnya semakin memerah karena hisapan Namjoon dan gigitan untuk menahan desahannya.

"Jangan ditahan sayang, aku ingin mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku," ujar Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya.

"Uuhh... Joonhh... oouuhh~"

"Sakit?" tanya Namjoon yang dibalas dengan gelengan Yoongi. "Hanya sedikit mengganjal," jawabnya. Namjoon menggerakan perlahan jeri telunjuknya, sesekali membuat gerakan memutar, perlahan, dan penuh tekanan.

"Aaahhh~" desahan demi desah lolos dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Netra indah yang dimiliki Yoongi pun nampak sayu karena kenikmatan yang Namjoon berikan. Namun sedetik kemudian, Namjoon mengeluarkan jemarinya dan menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari mulut Yoongi. Tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon menaikan bagian bawah Yoongi, menempelkan bongkahan sintal pantat Yoongi pada dadanya, kemudian membuka lebar paha namja pucat itu. Dengan posisi ini, Namjoon bisa melihat jelas liang surga Yoongi.

Namjoon mulai membelai paha dalam Yoongi, lalu menciumnya dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Yoongi melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan Namjoon, dan dia hanya mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam erangannya. Lidah Namjoon dengan fasih menjilati paha dalam Yoongi, semakin kedalam--menuju hole Yoongi. Namjoon menyapukan lidahnya perlahan lubang surga itu.

"Ahhh fuck Kim Namjoon--I want more~ ngghh~" erang Yoongi, membuat Namjoon semakin bersemangat. Dengan lihai lidahnya bergerak turun, menusuk hole milik Yoongi perlahan.

"Aaanghh~" desahan panjang lolos dari bibir merah Yoongi. Lantas Namjoon menyeringai, dia semakin bergairah. Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng sembari menatap sayu Namjoon. Tak puas dengan itu, Namjoon kembali menyesap lubang surga milik Yoongi sembari memainkan kejantanan mungil pemuda pucat itu dengan jemarinya. Nafas Yoongi semakin tak teratur. Namjoon pum melepas pagutan bibirnya pada hole Yoongi, membuka lebar bongkahan pantat itu kemudian memasukan jari tengahnya perlahan.

"Mendesahlah Yoon," perintah Namjoon mutlak--kembali dengan suara beratnya. Namjoon menggerakan jari tengahnya perlahan, memutar jemarinya sembari memasukan jari manisnya.

Dua jari kini berhasil ditelan oleh hole ketat Yoongi.

"Namjoonnhh~"

"Nikmat, hm?" tanya Namjoon sembari menggerakan kedua jemarinya. Yoongi tak mampu menjawabnya. Dia hanya mampu mendesah; mengekspresikan kenikmatannya. Namjoon semakin cepat menggerakan kedua jarinya.

"Aaahhh~!" desahan Yoongi semakin keras terdengar. Nafas pemuda itu semakin tak beraturan. Hangat, lembab, dan ketat. Ya, Namjoon sangat menikmati kenikmatan yang jemarinya rasakan. Dia semakin brutal menggerakan jemarinya, jeritan nikmat semakin sering terdengar dari bibir tipis nan merah milik Yoongi.

"Aahhh Joonhh... sshhh oouuhhhh~"

Tak tahan dengan erangan nikmat Yoongi, Namjoon pun segera menarik jarinya keluar, membuka celananya dan mengarahkan kejantanan big size-nya menuju hole berkedut milik Yoongi. Namun, tanpa diduga Yoongi segera mendorong tubuh Namjoon hingga kini posisi mereka terbalik; Yoongi berada di atas tubuh Namjoon.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu, Joon."

 **[ Seoul, Korea Selatan ]**

Hoseok kini terduduk di sofa, menunggu kepulangan Taehyung. Setelah dirinya membaca berkas yang ditemukannya di kamar Namjoon, ia rasa bahwa ia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan namja alien itu.

Sudah satu jam ia menunggu, dan kini Hoseok sudah mulai kesal.

"Si idiot itu kemana, sih?! Jika satu jam lagi ia tak memperlihakan batang hidungnya, maka--"

"Aku pulang," sapa Taehyung, menginterupsi perkataan Hoseok. Melihat Hoseok yang terlihat tengah menunggunya, segera Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja itu.

"Ada apa? Kau terdengar panik sekali saat tadi meneleponku," ujar Taehyung. Hoseok pun mendengus.

"Aku memang panik, bodoh. Ada sesuatu yang gawat."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan sodoran berkas oleh Hoseok.

"Baca saja, dan kau akan mengerti maksud dibalik kepanikanku."

Mendengar itu, segera Taehyung pun membuka berkas itu dan membaca dengan teliti isinya. Dan sedetik kemudian, manik tegas pemuda tampan itu terbelalak; terkejut.

"I-ini..."

"Ya," Hoseok kembali menghela nafasnya. "Alasan mengapa Yoongi gagal menjalani tes kedokteran adalah karena ia adalah seseorang yang positif mengidap gangguan jiwa--psikopat."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan horor.

"Apa... apa Namjoon tahu perihal ini?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok pun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku hanya berharap bahwa takkan terjadi apapun pada Namjoon."

 **[ London, Inggris ]**

Yoongi mengarahkan kejantanan Namjoon ke liang surganya, menekannya perlahan.

"Nngghh Joon~"

"Aahh... masukan Yoon, biarkan aku memenuhimu."

"Annghhh~ Joon, it's so big... oouhhh~ lihat, bagaimana lubangku menelan penis besarmu, nnghh~"

Sungguh laknat dirty talk-mu, Min Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar bitchy," ujar Namjoon.

"Nngghh Joon... lubangku penuh," erang Yoongi. Namjoon pun menggerakan pinggulnya, memompa kejantanan besarnya. "Argghh... kau sungguh nikmat, Yoon--" Yoongi terus mengerang, tubuhnya benar-benar panas. Kejantanan Namjoon mulai menyentuh titik ternikmat milik Yoongi dengan tepat dan terus menumbuknya, membuat Yoongi tak bisa menghentikan erangannya. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Yoongi seperti hilang kendali menaiki kejantanan Namjoon begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang terus-terusan memompa hole Yoongi. Entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi memuntahkan cairannya. Dan kini sudah waktunya bagi Namjoon untuk keluar.

"Aahhh Yoon... aku akan keluar."

"Aanghh~ sebentar lagi, sshhh oouhh~"

Disaat pandangan Namjoon hampir seluruhnya memutih, Yoongi pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dibawah bantal dan menyayat leher Namjoon tepat di urat nadi.

Sontak darah bercipratan ke tiap sisi kasur. Namjoon pun refleks menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di leher, bermaksud menutup sumber dimana darahnya mengucur keluar. Sementara Yoongi segera memisahkan hole-nya dengan kejantanan Namjoon yang tampak masih menegang.

"Ukh.. Yoon... kau--"

"Kau pintar, tapi bodoh. Kau sama saja dengan si bocah Jeon itu, mudah untuk kugunakan. Dengan bodohnya ia mengakui kesalahan, yang sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Dasar bocah dimabuk cinta," ujar Yoongi sembari menyeringai tipis. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, membuka lemari dan memakai baju beserta celananya.

"Kau dan deduksimu memang penghalang terbesarku. Maka dari itu aku harus membunuhmu," kembali Yoongi berujar sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Kakek, ayo, kita pergi."

Sontak muncul seorang pria tua dari dalam lemari. Namjoon pun membelalakkan matanya.

Pria itu... adalah pria yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya!

Sial... jadi, Min Yoongi--

"Kerja bagus, nak," puji pria tua itu sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap Namjoon yang tengah berusaha melawan maut.

Ia pun kembali menyeringai tipis.

 _"Hey, The Great Detective Kim Namjoon. This is Min Yoongi, The Stradivarius Murderer."_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, baik Yoongi maupun pria tua itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar--tempat dimana Namjoon mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan perlahan, mata sang detektif yang penuh jasa itu pun tertutup.

"Di sebuah kamar hotel terkenal di London, terdapat seorang pria muda yang meninggal akibat sayatan di lehernya. Diduga bahwa ia adalah detektif Kim Namjoon, detektif yang selama ini selalu dielu-elukan oleh negeri kita, Korea Selatan."

 **END**

 **AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGAAA**

 **panjang kan? panjang yaaa?:""**

 **tuh ada naenanya. maaf mengecewakan, because this is my first time to write M fanfic--hikseu**

 **yah, karena ini sudah berakhir...**

 **boleh minta reviewnya??:'))**

 **makasih~:'))**

 **sekali lagi maaf, ff ini emang masih banyak kekurangan. dan aku bakal berusaha buat bikin ff lebih baik lagi di masa mendatang :'3**

 **see you at my next fanfic~**

 **regards,**

 **phantomthief**


End file.
